


Kinktober 2020

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: Daily ficlets for Kinktober 2020, featuring a variety of Stranger Things pairings both safe and not-safe for work. There will be a focus on Billy &/ Max, but chapter titles will contain the pairing and prompt.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 138
Kudos: 105





	1. Billy & Max, pumpkin patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy & Max, pumpkin patch, rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my kinktober 2020 fills! This first one is rated G and markedly longer than initially planned. Please don't expect all days to be this long. If you liked it, let me know in the comment box!

"You and Billy can go pick out pumpkins, then we can carve them. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Max doesn't call her mother out on the false sweetness lacing her words. They all heard Neil's voice last night and she’s old enough to know what clothes hide.

"Sure does," Max smiles back, big and wide. Her mom returns it, a flash of white teeth before she starts neatening the spice rack to the left of the stove. Her mom is always cleaning, everywhere except Billy's room where the door stays shut.

They don't talk to each other as Billy starts the car. Max feels something growing in her stomach as the Camaro swings left and the mailboxes start to look a little too familiar.

It's been almost a year, surely there are other farms. Hawkins is surrounded by farmers and their produce stands. They can't be headed in the direction of the only field Max could find blindfolded, the one she still has nightmares about.

Billy parks the Camaro on the edge of the field. Orange pumpkins sit on hay bales. It looks wholesome and Max feels vomit rise in her throat.

She shakes her head without thinking about it, making no move to get out of the car.

"You gonna go pick one? Thought kids loved this shit."

"I'm 14, jackass."

"You're an annoyance," Billy shoots back. He cracks his window halfway and turns the car off. "Seriously, are you getting out of the car? I’ll get you the smallest pumpkin I can find if you make me pick them."

Max looks out the window and night falls. The ground is frosted over, black vines creeping closer. Ash, or something more than ash, falls from the sky. She screams with no voice as a cool breeze blows past her carrying the names of the dead.

"Hey!" A large hand landing on her shoulder jars her from her nightmare. Max blinks and the sun is shining. The window glass is cold on her cheek. It's late afternoon on a Saturday and she's there to pick a pumpkin.

"Max," Billy says her name quietly, hand resting on his thigh like he never touched her at all. He blows out a stream of smoke, taps his cigarette ash off with his other hand dangling out the window. He doesn't look at her, speaking to the steering wheel. "I'm not gonna make you get a damn pumpkin. You want to rebel against your mom, go right ahead."

"I'm not rebelling. I just can't, I don't-" Max cuts herself off. She really does want a pumpkin, has had a plan for the past week to carve Freddy Kreuger's mask on the one she picks out. It has to be the right size and she needs to trace it first, instead of just sticking a knife in the rind like she did last year. 

She just can't make her feet move and touch the ground. If Max does, she worries she'll be sucked into the hole once again and there's no Steve Harrington to boost her topside this time.

Maybe it's okay that she has Billy with her though? Maybe this time it will be different.

Max opens the passenger door slowly, puts her foot down with caution. Billy turns his head to watch her and doesn't say a word. He doesn't tell her to hurry, either. Sometimes he's an okay brother, just another thing that lies silent between them.

Max stands on her own two feet on the field where no more than twenty yards away, on the other side of those pumpkins on hay bales, there had once been a hole to another world. She remembers the heat of the fire they'd set, the screams of the otherworldly creatures. Max survived, she remembers. She's still standing.

Pick a pumpkin? Max can do that.

She takes a wavering step and something crunches under her foot. Her head drops down and it's a fallen leaf, golden-red and crushed under her show. Max blows out a breath.

The car door slams behind her and she jumps.

"I don't have all day, pipsqueak." He calls behind him as he stomps past her.

Max grumbles under her breath and catches up, already reaching out to touch the hard orange rinds and find the perfect specimen.

"This is weird, right?" Mike's voice comes from behind her as Max hefts her chosen pumpkin. "That we're here again, of all places?"

Holly clings to his hand, the skinny end of a small striped gourd clutched in one hand. She stares at Max with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Max agrees. "I almost couldn't get out of the car."

"Hard to explain that." Mike says in a tone that might be sympathetic. Max doesn't want pity but she knows he's only saying that because he understands. "I've got a bandana in my pocket, just in case."

He nods toward the ground, the other side of the roped off area they stand in. “Couldn’t go over that rope if you paid me.”

Max shivers at the thought.

"You botherin' her?" Billy comes up behind her, a looming presence.

"No, just talking about a class assignment." Mike shakes his head.

"Nerd," Billy tells the both of them, no heat in his words. "That the one you want?" He holds out a large hand and Max gives him her pumpkin.

Billy grunts as he hoists it under his arm and walks off to the table with the cashbox. Mike's mom calls for her daughter in the next minute before they can say anything else to one another.

"I’ll see you at school?"

"Duh." Max rolls her eyes and Mike mirrors her. They laugh and Holly tugs on his hand as she hears her mom’s voice a second time.

Max goes back to the Camaro, carefully watching where she places her feet. She leans against the door in the sunshine. It’s a surprise that she manages a laugh as Holly runs in front of Billy with no care for her surroundings, nearly tripping him while he carries two pumpkins against his chest.

"Friend from school?" Billy hums as he chucks both pumpkins in the backseat of the Camaro.

"He's a jerk but he's a smart jerk." Max explains again. Billy knows who her friends are, that they call themselves The Party. He just thinks it’s dumb and refuses to remember. Max varies her answers every time he asks about them, if he’s in a good mood. "Better to stay on his good side if I get paired with him for a project."

"Thinking ahead," Billy taps his temple with a grin. "I like it."

"Because you never do!"

"I was thinking about swinging by Dairy Queen," Billy chuckles, "but could just as easily head straight home if you don't start acting nice."

Max sticks out her tongue as she rolls down her window to feel the breeze on her face. They're back on the road, away from the field. Away from one of her nightmares. Her day is already looking brighter and the promise of ice cream makes it into something sweeter.

They don't eat in the car because Billy never lets her, too worried about spilled dairy products and leather.

"What was that back there?" Billy says, halfway through their shared sundae. Turns out they didn't have quite enough money to get separate orders. It's happened before, on the weeks Billy has to buy gas or runs out of cigarettes, bandages. "You were having some problems getting out of the car. Never seen that before."

"Lots of things you haven't seen," Max says before she stops and thinks about her words.

Billy sets his spoon in his ice cream and gives her a look. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Max shrugs, awkward. Her next bite of sundae slides down her throat, cold and smooth. Cold like the Upside Down but it’s inside her. She squeezes her eyes shut, determined not to freak out. Her brain is on a stupid loop and if she tries hard enough, Max can break it.

"Hey, hey." Billy says, somewhat urgently. His voice sounds far away. "You're fine, c'mon Max." His voice is pitched low, careful not to carry over to the couple who sit a few booths over.

"Whatever is in your head is just there, you're safe." His leg under the table presses against hers, heavy boot knocking against her tennis shoes.

"I know," Max says. Her voice wobbles and she feels betrayed by her own self. She takes another bite of ice cream and chokes it down. It’s cloying.

Billy looks at her closely and Max stares back at him blankly. She concentrates on sticking her spoon in the remains of the sundae so it sticks up on its own like a flag pole.

"I'm done." She announces unnecessarily.

Billy rolls his eyes but gets up to throw the bowl away, half eaten as it is. “Get up, I’ll drive you home.”

Max follows him out of the Dairy Queen and climbs into the passenger seat.

“You okay?” Billy checks again as the car drives down Kerley Avenue.

“Fine.”

“Sure, you’re just peachy.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I can’t.”

Billy doesn’t say anything in response. There’s lots of things they don’t talk about in this blended family. This will just be one more to add to the list.

Max bounds into the house, mask in place. Her mom smiles at her, exclaims over the size of their pumpkins. She’s already put the newspapers down over the kitchen table, orange-handled knives sitting out.

Max carefully traces the familiar mask, tongue sticking out between her teeth as she focuses on the placement of all the little holes in their correct spots. She thinks it might be easier to carve them out with a drill but Neil doesn’t own one. Max does her best anyhow under her mom’s cautious eye.

Billy freehands the Metallica M and Max refuses to admit it’s impressive.

“For your band?” Susan questions as she looks it over.

“Yeah Sue, my band.” Billy’s lips quirk up as he winks at Max. “Lemme know when dinner is ready.”

He goes to his room and for the first time this week, the door doesn’t slam shut.

“Do you want to put these on the porch, or closer to the street?”

“Porch,” Max decides. “Just in case Billy decides to accidentally run mine over.”

Susan bites her lip like she wants to laugh but holds herself back. Max gives her a grin to show she’s joking. Their relationship is far from perfect but it’s a lot better now, more like what they had in California even if Billy still doesn’t know much about last autumn.

She goes to sleep that night, hand sliding under her pillow so she can rest her head on it like she normally does. It hits something hard and her palm scratches against something.

Max reaches for her flashlight in her nightstand, doesn’t dare turn on the overhead light in case it attracts unwanted attention.

She finds herself looking at a small baby pumpkin, slightly larger than her closed fist, sitting under her pillow. She spins it around and muffles her laughter just in time when she sees the face with x’s for eyes drawn on with permanent marker.

Max sets it on top of her stack of books on the nightstand and clicks off her flashlight. She goes to bed smiling despite herself, already thinking about where to put it in Billy’s room where he won’t notice it immediately.

Looks like the prank war is back on.


	2. Steve & Max(/Billy), biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Max (/Billy), biting, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the name of this work is KINKtober and uh, this offering on Day 2 is not smut. Have some magical realism/supernatural instead and let me know what you think.

"Why won't you Bite me?" Max demands, keeping her voice low so the rest of the Party doesn't overhear.

"I've bitten you!" Steve complains. He had, just last week. His fangs had so carefully slid into her skin, sucking just enough blood to keep him standing against the creatures the Department had sent their way.

Max shakes her head and pushes a strand of hair out of her face with a huff.

"No, you've Bitten Dustin. and Lucas. and Mike, even!"

Steve makes a face at the last name. Mike had been surprisingly sweet, sticking in the back of his throat. He knows what she's talking about, his mark that the three wear on their inner arm. Somewhere easily hidden by clothes but it stands out like a beacon to Steve's senses nonetheless.

"But not me," Max murmurs, crossing her arms over her chest.

It takes a minute, but Steve catches on. He slings an arm over her bony shoulders, ignoring her attempts to shrug her off.

"You're still mine, kid. Max." He corrects himself, names her properly. "That isn't going to change. You know why I bit Dustin, because that kid can't ever get himself out of trouble and he'll try to hide it from me at the first opportunity."

Max nods that she understands. He isn't sure she does. Steve draws them both to a halt, waves on the boys to keep walking when Dustin turns around and makes a questioning face.

"Lucas was a strategic choice," Steve admits. "He's level headed most of the time. Mike is not."

Max snickers despite herself and her body language loosens just a little bit. Steve bends to put himself at her height.

"Mike has that connection with Jane, something I don't understand and I've been in Hawkins all my life. I should have sensed her long before she escaped, with that power."

"So you bit Mike to keep an eye on Jane?" Max checks. Her nose wrinkles at the idea and Steve has to stop himself from smiling too widely at the expression.

"Sort of," Steve answers carefully. He absolutely wants to keep an eye on her but more because she's just a sheltered child like the rest of them. She'll be around a very long time, like him, and she could certainly do with someone in her corner.

"So Mike got his way in through his girlfriend." Max sounds disgusted and maybe a little hurt.

Steve shrugs, because she's not exactly wrong. "Me not biting you should be a good thing, Max. It's not an easy decision to make for either me or them."

Max kicks at the ground with the toe of her tennis shoe, scattering dead leaves and clods of dirt between them.

"Bite me. I've thought about it."

Steve shakes his head before she's finished speaking. "I can't."

Max bites back the words that still shout from her eyes, the downturn of her mouth. She doesn't need to say them out loud.

"The fuck is taking you so long?" He hears Billy yell from somewhere in the forest. Long seconds later, time enough for the sound to register in human ears, the Party perk their heads up.

"That's why," Steve tells Max gently when he sees her smile at the sound of his coven mate, her step-brother. "You're not mine to mark."

He doesn't tell her it would kill her, making Max wear two marks from creatures who are supposed to be on opposite sides according to all the history books. Of course Billy has always gone against the grain and made his own path, nowadays dragging Steve along in his wake. She's smart enough to figure it out eventually. Max is stubborn enough she might be able to wear them both but Steve would rather not test it.

Taking her blood in small doses when he needs a quick boost works only for now, since Billy hasn't claimed his step-sister except by scent and words. The minute that changes, when his fangs sink into her freckled flesh and bind them, is the moment she's lost to Steve forever.

He'll gain another coven mate though, knowing damn well that Billy plans to change her. Probably soon, if the irritated snapping and frequent checks of the moon phase are any indication. Steve might do the same to Dustin but only on a potential some day, if the kid asks and has exhausted himself making a pro/con list.

Max doesn't even have to ask, Steve knows that too.

"Aren't you coming? Monsters wait for no man!" Mike cries, motioning Steve to follow.

"Haven't been a man in a long time," Steve mutters to himself with a roll of his eyes. He brings up the rear behind them as Billy snarls in the distance. Looks like the fight was brought to them tonight.

Steve hisses at the thought of them on his land, because all of Hawkins is his. He darts ahead to go help, fangs elongating. The kids, armed with weapons and cold iron and salt, will find them soon enough.


	3. Billy & Max & El, haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy & Max & El, haunted house, rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny little ficlet for today, still no smut. Maybe tomorrow it will happen. Please let me know if you liked this one by using the comment box.

He waits outside, smokes exactly one cigarette down to the filter even though his lung doctor said he should really think about quitting. He's got a lot of doctors, now. Billy should have quit a lot of things if he actually bothered to listen to the men in positions of power over him.

The screams and shrieks from the haunted house in front of him are punctuated by enough laughter to keep him from getting lost in memories.

The next group enters as his crew of two exits. Billy still isn't certain how he got roped into driving Max and her best friend Jane to this affair almost an hour outside of Hawkins.

"That was not so scary," he can hear Max's friend announced as they walk across the grass to the parking lot that's not much more than a flattened field. "We have seen and fought much scarier things."

Max giggles. "Yeah, but you still jumped like a mile in the air when the guy in a mask popped out of the wall panel!"

Jane pouts at her but breaks face just as fast as she stuck her lower lip out, laughing along with Max.

Billy is glad to hear the sound. Both of them have had pretty shit childhoods, if he could even call them that. He knows it's too late for him to reclaim any lost time, the world looks at him and knows he's an adult. Two girls though, can get away with all sorts of mischief and society pats them on the head. Billy's not bitter at all, really.

"Sounds like you both had a good time," he greets them, pushing off the side of his car. They climb into the backseat, heads bent together as they whisper in the way of all teenage girls.

"Whose house am I taking you to?" Billy asks, once they're on the road. When those two get together, he's little more than a chauffeur and they all know it. Unless they want something from him, like arcade money or to rent a movie they should be too young for. He's never been able to say no, to his chagrin.

Max lifts her head and widens her eyes. Billy sighs before she can even open her mouth, knowing what she's going to ask.

"You want to stay at my shithole of an apartment," Billy starts sternly. He meets her eyes in the rearview mirror. "You call and ask your mom first."

Max nods and Billy sighs again as giggling starts up again from the backseat. They both beam at him, grins almost as bright as the headlights from the oncoming car. Billy resigns himself to picking popcorn kernels out of his couch cushions tomorrow after the inevitable scary movie marathon.


	4. Billy/Max, humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max, humiliation, rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit in this, but an established relationship and mention of future orgasms. Humiliation is not my kink but I chose to write it to try something new!

Max looks up from her magazine when he speaks, not that she's remembered a word she's read in the past five minutes. It’s about looking unaffected that’s most important. Billy kneels on the ground next to the couch, head bowed towards the floor. Honestly, he’s lucky she didn’t gag him.

"And I'd like to have my own car," Max comments, turning a page. "We don't always get what we want. Though you were very polite in asking," she muses, tapping her lips with a fingernail she'd made Billy paint just an hour ago.

"Pick a number, one or two."

Billy's head lifts, eyes flashing a warning she happily chooses to ignore. The last time he had picked between two options, her step-brother had inadvertently chosen to wear Max's floral bedsheet as a toga while he made them lunch rather than vacuum the bedrooms in nothing but an apron. She’s a little sorry about the loss of eye candy but he had looked funny in the sheet.

Max hates doing chores that kept her indoors and knows Billy felt the same. She’s thrilled she won their bet on Tuesday, giving her power over Billy for a scant eight hours. There’s so much she has to pack into her time.

Hopefully she will be able to get at least one orgasm out of the deal though she knows fucking in front of the living room windows won’t be humiliating to her manwhore of a step-brother in the least. Max is the one likely to be the one blushing red at the thought of the neighbors seeing them.


	5. Max/Lucas, scary movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max/Lucas, scary movie, rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute and fluffy for LuMax! They deserve it, after the horrors of canon.

"Okay," Lucas says with a grin in his voice. Max admires his ass in denim as he leans down to push the tape into the VCR. "You are really going to like this one."

"Is it a rip off of Fulci? Or another scream queen?" Max muses out loud as Lucas settles on the couch next to her and wastes no time putting a lanky arm over her shoulders. She snuggles next to him as organ music steadily grows louder and the title credits start to flash on the screen.

"Dead in the first five minutes, maybe ten." Max comments at the introduction of the blonde woman in a tight dress. She peers at the screen, trying to remember if she's seen the set piece used before in a different film. It's entirely possible.

Lucas does a bad job of hiding his grin as he presses a kiss against her braided hair. She can feel it and ostentatiously yawns as the music crescendoes and the hero yells dramatically.

"Too much corn syrup and red dye number forty!" Lucas pronounces dramatically as the fake blood washes over everything on the screen. "See, I listen when you critique!"

"Very good, babe." Max can't help her smirk. She monologued about cherry red cough syrup quality for a solid ten minutes last year so it's nice to see something stuck in his head.

"This wasn't very scary," Lucas says when the movie is over. There were no jump scares, which Max knows are the make-or-break factor for him liking a film. She doesn't mind those, will even jump at some of them. Most of the time though, she just sees the actors in masks and wonders why someone should be scared of a giant, or a dream or a violent doll.

It must be nice, Max thinks, as she curls up to Lucas and they start the second of five low-budget horror flicks in their marathon, not to have faced death as a teenager. Or the monster under your bed at the dinner table. These kind of movies, even though they feature a different type of monster than the ones in her nightmares, lose their power after that.

Nowadays, she and Lucas hold these marathons with a plethora of junk food and soda. They make fun of the scenery chewing by the actors they've never heard of before, the bad jump cuts and even worse editing. They laugh until they scream in delight. Max loves the month of October.


	6. Billy/Max, cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max, cock warming, rated E

"You look so pretty like this," Billy's voice filters through Max's headspace like something far away or underwater. His big hand reaches down to cup her cheek, rubbing the pad of his finger over soft freckled flesh. Max blushes at the compliment. She always does, since Billy says them so rarely.

"Oh, we are a messy girl," Billy hums as Max drools on his thick fingers rubbing against her pink lips wrapped around him. She can't help it. Drool already covers her chin, her pert breasts. Neither of them mind the mess. Sex isn't supposed to be clean and clinical, Billy's told her before, usually after he's gotten Max really dirty or marked her. "You're so good for me, nice and quiet."

The praise goes to her head just a little. Sometimes it's hard to be good when she's angry, even if that anger is covering for fear deep down. Billy gets it though, knows how to push and prod Max out of her own mind. She snaps and snarls but submits, eventually. Sometimes it take Billy using his size against her, but today she had just knelt and listened to him explain the scene.

Max shuffles closer, not quite enough to gag herself on his cock. She knows that's not the point of this, even though she wants it. She wants to feel him against the back of her throat, swallow him down, push past her natural reflex. Max whines at the thought.

She's been sitting between his legs, his hairy shins tucking her close, for an undetermined time. Billy's cock stays soft, safe in her little mouth.

Max's tongue licks as best she can, which isn't much with her mouth so full. Her jaw aches. Her knees have gone numb from kneeling but she doesn't shift position.

"Ah, don't be a greedy little slut, Max." Billy warns, tapping her head. She hums around him instead, teeth careful not to touch sensitive skin.

"You get to do more when I say you can. Right now, you're just mine to use." Her hand squeezes once, twice gently around his ankle to signify she understands. If she pinches, the game is off. She doesn't want that.

Max blinks teary eyes and Billy pats her cheek a little roughly, meeting her gaze from above. 

"Good girl."

Max lets his cock rest against her tongue and closes her eyes. She's content, for now. It's enough, having the world melting away for just a minute longer while her step-brother holds the reins and falsely promises everything will be okay.


	7. El/Max, overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El/Max, overstimulation, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with today's prompt. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. ;)

"You think you have one more in you?"

Max's eyes glint in the light of the lamp, peering between Jane's spread legs. She's lost count of how many times she has come, four or maybe five. Her last orgasm had knocked the breath out of her.

"Yes," Jane nods her head. Max presses a feather light kiss to the inside of her thigh, then another one. It tickles.

"Pick a number, one two or three." Max asks, in between kisses.

"One," Jane says. One and one is eleven, like she used to be. It's been years since she learned to read, learned to tell time and somehow, Max's hands on her body always reduce her brain to mush.

"Good, you'll like this." Max smiles, wide and happy. Jane likes making her happy.

Max's wicked fingers brush over her abused clit without warning, making Jane jump. She moans, a broken sound, as Max's fingers rub over her swollen lips. She's still so wet.

Two of Max's fingers slide inside easily. Jane shakes as Max strokes over that spot inside her, little taps not enough to do much but keep Jane on the edge.

"Please?" Jane begs, widening her eyes even though they want to close from the feeling. So much pleasure, almost too much. "One more?"

"Oh, you'll get one more." Max promises. She pushes in another finger, filling Jane. She leans down to kiss Jane's clit as it stick up for attention, fingers thrusting in and out all the while.

Jane yells, no hope of keeping quiet with Max's tongue and hand. She's so close, almost at the edge.

And Max pulls away.

Jane shudders as Max pets over her, slick clinging to her fingers.

"Why?" Her voice is plaintive, a plea for understanding. Her hole clenches on nothing, feeling empty and aching for anything to push her over that precipice that feels so good.

"Got a surprise, something new."

"Okay," Jane agrees slowly as Max hops off the bed. She wonders where she has the energy, but then again, Max has only been giving her orgasms and not getting them. Jane resolves to make up that debt when she can move again, probably tomorrow.

Max climbs back onto the bed and settles between Jane's legs. There's the snap of the lube bottle, which tells Jane it's a toy. They don't use them very often in bed, content with fingers and tongues. Jane also has a bad habit of shorting anything electrical out if it's too intense.

She's already shattered the lightbulb in the bathroom so far on what she thinks was orgasm three.

Max smooths a hand up and down Jane's thigh as the toy buzzes in her other hand. Jane still can't see the size and it sends a feeling sparking down her nerves.

It presses against her clit, instant stimulation that makes Jane arch off the bed. Max pulls it away with a laugh and rubs it between her folds.

A groan is all Jane can manage, ears attuned to the wet sound and the way her skin feels alive. Max presses it in, stretching her so wide Jane trembles.

Now her three fingers make sense, Jane thinks distantly in a small part of her brain. The rest of her is caught in the sensation, vibrations traveling out from her insides and down her legs all the way to her bare feet.

Max doesn't pull it in and out like Jane expects. It's worse, having her dial back the intensity until Jane whines and then turn it up high so she screams.

Her voice breaks on a wordless wail as Max lets her finally come after a few more times of up-down like a roller coaster for Jane's nerves. Her legs try to come together as she shivers apart but Max holds them, intent on watching as Jane tries to simultaneously squirm away and get closer. She can feel her body try to push the toy out, walls fluttering around the girth as that feeling overwhelms her. It rides the line of pleasure and pain and Jane couldn't even say which is winning out as tears come to her eyes without permission.

Jane comes back to herself long moments later, feeling wrung out. She's covered in sweat and more, sticky and drying fast. So is the bed underneath her.

"I think you squirted." Max says with wide eyes. The room is dark, lit only by the light coming through the window. Jane isn't surprised the overhead light shorted out, she might have taken the whole apartment with her actually.

"Let's do that again. In a few days." Jane clarifies as Max crawls up her body for a kiss.

"My turn first. That looked like fun. The good kind of pain."

"Yeah," Jane agrees. She gives a breathy laugh, a huff of air against Max's lips. "We can get you there, as soon as I can move again."


	8. Billie/Steph, role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie/Steph, role reversal, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't lie, the prompt of "role reversal" gave me some trouble today. Thanks to Bee for talking through ideas. Enjoy some more femslash, this time for Stranger Things' largest pairing.

Steph gives her a look and Billie's arms drop away to her sides. 

"Put your mouth to better use, pretty girl." 

Steph pushes her down while Billie is still making sense of the words. She's glad there's carpet for her knees at least.

Steph sticks out her foot, Billie's boot too big and heavy on her foot. She gets the hint and Billie humps her own boot. There's a wet spot already on her panties and the leather of the boot, both hidden by the skirt she's crammed into. Billie knows she's soaking, it never takes much to rev her engine. Steph's smirk, those slim fingers stroking over her cheek like Billie is something precious and she never stood a chance.

Any amount of attention from Steph goes straight to her brain, be it good or bad. It's better when it's good, the light brush of hands in the bathroom before they part or an arm around her waist when one of them is stumbling drunk. The bad swirls around in Billie's brain like a tape rewound over and over, a ride she wants to get off as soon as it restarts.

She gets to work when Steph clears her throat, pulls her head where Steph wants it with a manicured hand sunk in blonde curls. It's second nature for Billie's fingers to slide the belt through its loops and tug the jeans down.

Steph doesn't waste any time, hips moving up to get her cunt closer. Billie smiles and turns her head to kiss Steph's soft thigh once, twice before licking over her folds. Steph sighs softly as Billie continues, tongue pressing in as far as she can and circling. Her nose bumps her clit as it peeks out, chin smeared with slick.

"You are good at this, baby girl." Hearing those words in Steph's lower register, the words Billie normally whispers to her underneath the covers, sends a thrill through Billie.

Billie returns to her task with renewed vigor, knows if Steph is playing at her then she's got no hope of coming until Steph has come at least twice. Steph enjoys it for some reason, being made to wait and sitting still with hardly a sound while Billie inspects her with hooded eyes. Billie herself, is not so good at the staying still. 

Her own hips pop down, grinding onto that so familiar black boot. The laces rub against her panties - a thin scrap of lace Billie had stared at until Steph took pity on her and helped her pull them on - but they only provide a hint of friction, not enough for Billie to get anywhere good.

Steph sighs again and her legs clamp around Billie's head as she comes apart on Billie's tongue. Her quietness is unusual, since Steph is a bit of a screamer, wailing Billie's name and trying to pop her head off with her thighs. At least that second part hasn't changed.

Billie wonders why she's holding herself back. Then she realizes it's because Steph is acting as Billie, who can run her mouth without a second thought but always bites her own fist as she shakes and shivers. Oh.

Billie's hips rock down and she gasps, mimicking Steph as best she can as she chases her own high. Steph takes pity on her, leaning down to swallow the words that fall off her tongue. It's just enough, the hand in her hair pulling gently to tip Billie's head how Steph wants her, mouth open so she can lick her way into Billie's mouth and the damn boot, rocking up as Billie moves against it, clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat or so it feels like.

Her eyes shut as she comes, Steph's mouth sealed over hers to capture all the cries. It's good, better than Billie expects considering her position. She leans her sweaty head against Steph's lap when she comes back down, panting.

"That was kinda fun," Steph says, fingers already rubbing over Billie's scalp. "Might need to wash your boot."

"And this skirt." Billie mutters.

"You can keep it. Take the boots back though, I don't understand how you don't trip in them. Give me heels any day."

"You just like guys falling over themselves," Billie counters with a chuckle. She and Steph make a game of it when they go up to the city on weekends, gal pals holding hands and reminding all the wolves they're both off limits.

"That too." Steph smiles and Billie kisses her wrist, the body part closest to her lips. "Tired, baby?"

"Exhausted," Billie answers honestly. It's been a long day, a longer week. At least tomorrow is Saturday and the only thing scheduled is fooling around.


	9. Billie/Max/El, vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie/Max/El, vampires, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lesbians today! There's a lot of interesting things in this world I built tonight, I hope you like it too. Let me know with a comment.

Max has looked peaky for a few days, Billie's noticed. She hasn't asked her if she's sick, honestly doesn't care so long as she's not puking in her car.

Her skin seems paler but maybe that's just because living in hicktown Indiana means they can no longer spend weekends in the sun. There is no sun here like she’s used to. It's just forest canopy surrounded by fields of soybeans, corn, and other vegetables that Billie pushes around her plate.

Billie puts it out of her mind as she sits at her makeshift vanity, trying the new eyeshadow palette she plucked from some freshman's bag last week. The colors were all wrong for the girl’s skintone anyhow, they'll look better on Billie.

"Mirror, mirror, who is the fairest of them all?" Max mocks as she pops up behind Billie. It's only years of living under Neil that give Billie a steady hand despite the surprise. Billie lifts an eyebrow as she meets her little sister's reflection. Her homeschooled friend Jane stands in the doorway.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Going to a party?" Max asks, drawing out the vowel and giggling. 

Billie holds in a sigh, realizing Max is apparently at the age where she thinks the word party is code for hooking up. She's not wrong about that, but Billie plans to let Sue handle that talk. She'll just beat the boys off Max with a stick instead, knowing her methods of playing coy and brassy in turn won't work for the redhead so it’s pointless to teach them even if she could get Max to listen.

"I might make an appearance," Billie allows. She also might just end up parked at the quarry, with tapes, the half-empty bottle of Jack in her trunk and the night sky.

She tilts her neck to the side to spritz perfume and then there's a blur in the mirror. Billie falls to the side, head smacking against the floor. She’s stunned, unsure what happened until red hair falls in her face.

"What the hell, Max? Get off of me!" She tries to push the demon child off, but Max is strong. Her little fingers are scrabbling at the collar of Billie's favorite red shirt.

Billie shrieks as the fabric tears.

"Max, control yourself." Jane walks calmly into the room, shutting the door behind her. Billie doesn't see her touch the door but then Max is backing off, panting.

"What. The. Hell."

Billie breathes the words, exhaling slowly as she looks at her step-sister. Max's teeth are too sharp, too white to be human. Halloween was weeks ago, it's a joke gone on too long.

"I'm so hungry and she smells so good. She always does!" Max whines, familiar in tone even if the words raise the little hairs on the back of Billie's neck.

"I know," Jane says, settling a hand on Max's shoulder. She looks at Billie next and her eyes are deep and dark.

"I was in an accident when I was small, Billie."

"Okay," Billie says, blinking at the non-sequitur. "I'm sorry to hear that. You look great?" Her voice lilts up at the end, making it a question. Jane really does, a little heavy on the goth-rock but she's pulling it off, Billie admits to herself.

"Then I met Max and I knew she was mine."

Billie amends her earlier thought about beating boys off Max with a stick to beating girls off. Though it looks like Jane will do that anyways, she seems the type.

"Uh-huh. Just gals being pals," Billie acknowledges. Jealousy is an ember in her gut, a little flame she refuses to feed and let grow. Max is too young, has no interest in someone like Billie who really only knows pain and power games. Max deserves someone sweeter, softer who can temper that fire, not coax it into a inferno.

"Max is like me, now." Jane says simply and smiles. Her little teeth are sharp.

“That’s cool,” Billie says with a smile that feels too wide. She’s lost complete control of whatever is happening in her room.

“She wants you, too.” Jane says and Billie blinks.

“Uh. What?”

“You smell good, and you can be nice, and apparently I’m going to live forever or something,” Max says in a rush. “But I’m strong now, and you should be too.”

Billie shakes her head, trying to get rid of the burning in her cheeks and Max’s words bouncing around in her head. It sounds like the gremlin looks up to her, which Billie never even considered. The living forever stuff she’s not touching with a ten foot pole.

“I’m plenty strong, Max. I can almost bench press my own weight.” Billie knows there’s other types of strength, some of them she isn’t very good at.

Jane smiles, a small upturn of her lips. Max huffs and rolls her eyes.

“I don’t have time for this. Billie, we’re vampires.”

Billie laughs, hand moving to hold her abdomen as her body cramps with the force of them. She closes her eyes for a split second, a blink of her eyes and she’s knocked flat on her back.

Max hovers over her, eyes dark and teeth so very white. She hisses, like a feral thing, right in Billie’s face.

“Do you believe me now? You smell so good and Jane said I was ready, I can bite you and it’ll feel so good.”

Billie says her name like a prayer, eyes cutting to Jane who stands so still in the middle of her bedroom. Max’s friend isn’t breathing, isn’t blinking as she stares at them on the floor.

“Halloween has already passed, weeks ago.” Billie says.

“Not a trick,” Jane tells her solemnly. Max doesn’t even retort, just rolls her little body over Billie’s which puts her face level with Billie’s neck. Billie puts a hand on her lower back to hold her still. She keeps rubbing up like that, Billie is going to have a problem.

Billie watches as Max’s pupils dilate at the touch. It sends something shooting through her, the knowledge that she can make Max feel this good just by being close. She never claimed to be a good girl.

“You want a taste, baby girl?” Billie asks hoarsely. Her hand sweeps up and down Max’s back, gentle movements to match the rocking Max probably doesn’t even realize she’s doing.

“Please,” Max begs.

Billie tilts her head back, puts her neck on display. She doesn’t know what the hell is going on or even if she believes in what she’s seeing. But she’s helpless in the face of Max’s whine, the pull of Jane’s dark eyes.

Max leans forward to touch fang to tan skin, pain and pleasure sending mixed signals to Billie’s brain as she sucks. There’s another touch, featherlight on her inner arm. Billie’s eyes roll to meet Jane, kneeling next to them.

“Sure, kid.” Billie gives permission, even as her hips buck up against Max to seek more.

Jane bites down and Billie turns molten, melting and reforming under their bodies, their fangs. She comes and comes, crying with the force of it.

Jane hushes her, little hands petting her damp curls back and wiping tears away.

Billie sighs and Max slumps on top of her, eyes fluttering shut.

“She okay?” Billie asks. Her body is energized, nerves firing. Max seems the opposite.

“It will all be okay.”

“Not really an answer, Janie.” Billie growls. Her brand new teeth cut into her bottom lip so she opens her mouth wider. That’s going to take some getting used to. She wonders where the off button is to retract them.

“Max is fine. Think about your teeth, how dull and human they used to be.” Jane’s voice is soothing, seeping into Billie’s mind like a warm blanket.

Billie is very good at following instructions when she sees the point of them. It’s a moment’s work to make the fangs disappear or whatever happens to them. She starts stroking Max’s back again, clearly the girl isn’t moving any time soon. Billie doesn’t blame her, her breasts are pretty fantastic and probably make a halfway decent pillow. She can stay on the floor a while longer, it won’t even be the first time. At least right now Billie isn’t drunk and the room remains stationary.

“So we’re in this together then? Or just you two and then us?” Billie nods her head to indicate the possible couplings.

Jane shrugs. “We have time to learn which it could be.”

“Right, living forever. By drinking human blood.”

“Yes. Animal will do but it is not a good taste.”

Billie covers some more of what she figures are the important topics with Jane as Max sleeps. She doesn’t have to kill as she feeds but Jane doesn’t care so long as she doesn’t draw attention. Sunlight won’t do anything, nor will garlic. She can still eat human food, it will just taste like ash.

Jane folds her hands in her lap like a schoolgirl. Billie wonders how old she actually is, if she’s going to stop aging or age slower. Jane doesn’t know the answer.

“One more thing left, then.” Billie says. She doesn’t feel like moving, not about to risk waking Max who is so sweet asleep. Jane will have to come to her.

Jane leans forward though Billie is sure she would hear her if she whispered from across the house at a high school party.

“Give me a kiss.”


	10. Billy/Max, impact play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max, impact play, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this takes place in the same setting as Day 6 - cock warming - but it's not necessary to read that one first or even after today's ficlet. Each ficlet in this collection is stand alone.

Billy watches Max stomp around the house, flitting from bathroom to bedroom to kitchen. He doesn't know what she's doing, but it's clear she's antsy and not about to calm down any time soon.

"Hey," he gets her attention. "Come here."

Max cocks her hip, challenging him with just a look. Billy raises a scarred eyebrow and her eyes drop.

"That's what I thought."

Max shuffles over, not hesitant because she never is. Cautious might be a better description Billy thinks. He sits up from his slouch, legs not quite so spread as they usually are.

"Take a seat, Max. Let's get you out of that head of yours." He smiles, softens it a touch like he does for PTA moms and the swimming lesson kids. Billy will never be nice, but he has the charm to make up for it.

Max stretches out on his lap without complaint, which tells Billy more than enough.

"Starting with ten," Billy tells her red hair as his hand strokes over her ass. "Count 'em."

He gives her a swat, something light.

"One." Max says out loud and Billy chuckles.

"Oh no, sweetheart. We have to warm up first. You'll know when we're starting."

Max whines and presses her face to the couch. She doesn't try to squirm off his lap as Billy peppers her ass and thighs with little hits, more sound than substance.

Billy gets his fingers between her skin and the denim, tugs at them. "Time to take these off, sweetheart." He only uses pet names with her in these situations. He likes seeing her blush, watching that pale skin grow dark from her face to the top of her chest.

Max rolls off his lap and pushes her jeans down perfunctorily, no attempt at being sexy. She keeps the underwear one, a dark green lacy thing Billy remembers buying in Indianapolis just last month.

"These for me?" Billy grins widely, pulls the elastic band and snaps it back on her hip. Max flinches but nods. "Good choice. You can keep them."

Max climbs back on his lap and shifts a little. Billy's growing a chub, though that isn't the endgame here. She's still too quiet for his liking.

He gives her ass one, two small smacks a little harder than he had been. Max sighs and Billy smiles, smoothing over the hurt with both hands. He moves one hand up to settle on her lower back, firm and keeping Max steady.

Billy's hand comes down hard and Max counts.

By the end of the tenth one, her pale skin is darkening. Billy's hands touch her gently now, feather light over her hurt and stroking the damp spot between her legs.

"That feel good?" He asks unnecessarily. Max moans in response and Billy shifts the panties to the side, finger sliding in easily. He takes it easy, two fingers now and crooks them just so.

Max wails, muffled by the couch and her own hand over her mouth. Billy smirks, pulling his drenched fingers out. There's a damp spot on his jeans, he doesn't need to look down to confirm that.

"There we go, Max. Want something more?" Billy pets over her, smearing her own slick over her clit as he rubs little circles.

"No," Max denies. Sometimes she doesn't want his cock, the days when three of his fingers leaves her sore. Billy doesn't push it, it's not about him.

Two fingers sink back into her body, twisting and thrusting. Max's legs shake as she comes. Billy holds her still on his lap as she falls apart so sweetly just for him.

Billy rubs her arm as Max stands up, wipes at her face. She doesn't reach back to touch her sore ass though he knows she wants to.

"Doing better?" He inquires. She nods and he presses a kiss to her forehead with a hand on the back of her neck, her jeans in his other hand.

"Yeah," Max says and there's surprise in her tone. There's always surprise, ever since they started this. Billy doesn't know why, not when they're the only ones who can ever understand one another and the shit they see. He doesn't let it get to him, dismisses it. Max is still a brat, even though she deigns to let him call the shots every once in a while. It works for them.

"Good," Billy gives her another kiss, a real one this time. Max sways into him, taller than him since he's still seated on the couch. She nips at his bottom lip with sharp little teeth. Billy gives a growl even though she soothes the sting and she pulls away to laugh.

Her eyes aren't so dark anymore, shoulders loose like a weight's been lifted. Billy kisses her again just because he can, because Max is here and real.

It's a good day in the house.


	11. Max & Billy, urban legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max & Billy, urban legend, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in canon, post season-3. Let me know if you need tissues.

Max is surprised her hands aren't shaking as she parks the car, but maybe it's because they've been clenched around the steering wheel for most of the short drive. She steps out and shuts the door behind her. Not slamming it, smiling as it clicks shut at a memory. Kind of funny, the things that stuck with her through the years. It feels like a missing tooth, prodding the ache where something used to be.

She’s used to that feeling, nowadays.

Hawkins is dark and deserted, especially where she is on Halloween night. Max knows some friends of hers say this is when the space between the living and the dead is thinnest. She doesn't know if she believes, but it doesn't hurt.

The chainlink fence doesn't do much to deter her. She's got more right to be climbing over debris and dirt than anyone else in the damn town. It's the work of a moment to hop it, feet landing on a large chunk of concrete and settling her weight before she starts to move her way toward the middle.

Max wonders why the town didn't clean it up, bury it all under the surface of astroturf and false geniality. A hand rises to touch the necklace under her shirt and she lets it fall back before her fingers make contact.

She tells herself it's because she needs both hands to climb carefully over the rubble. Her mind conjures images of the last time she was here. Laughs turning to screams, the frantic flight from the building and turning back. The cock of a gun, louder than her own heartbeat in her ears, as a familiar car gunned its engine. The hallway with its flickering lights, black veins, hand reaching out.

He could have killed her, she knows that.

Max also knows why he didn't and has to pause her scrabbling over the chunks of rock and twisted metal to wipe at her eyes.

It's only when she pauses that she realizes the voices she's been hearing aren't in her head. They're too high, giggling and loudly whispering.

He never sounds like that. Max isn't sure he ever laughed for real.

She clears the largest pile and her mind goes blank at the sight in the depression, ground zero.

Three kids sit on the largest flat pieces, part of a bench and the buckled floor, Max realizes in the dim light. They've got candles and something on their lap. A Ouija board. Beer bottles sit next to their legs.

"If you're there, please give us the answers we seek." One of them calls out, voice thin but laughing.

Max's blood runs cold and she's suddenly incandescently furious.

"What answers would those be?" She calls out, relishing the way their faces snap towards her as she picks her way across to the bench. "Maybe for your midterms? Does the girl I have a crush on really like me back?"

They stare at her with open mouths. Oh, how she's surprised them.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Max's words aren't yelled. She knows well that a cold anger burns worse.

"Urban legend, miss." One of the children answers. They're trembling, eyes trained on the hand Max has in her pocket. She wonders idly when she became old enough to be called miss. She can practically hear a bark of laughter in the back of her mind. "It was a dare. Rumor around the high school, that if you come here and really need help, it'll come."

"I doubt it," Max says dryly. "With tea candles and a ouija board from your mother's hippie days? You'd have better luck with a beer and a joint, if I had to guess."

"So you've done this too," says the mouthiest brat and Max wonders when she got so old. Maybe it's because this is personal. "Did it work for you?"

"No." Max says, voice clipped. "There's no legend here." Her hand sweeps out to encompass the piles of gravel rising around them. "There’s only death."

She wonders what the townspeople remember, if it's been relegated to whispers. Probably so, the way everyone swallowed the lie about an explosion. She remembers seeing the missing posters all around town and the final list of the dead, tacked up on the doors of City Hall. No one said his name after that but Max kept it safe in her own mouth.

The children remain quiet as she nears them, strolling towards them with a confidence she doesn't feel.

"So you know the truth!" This causes some excitement among them. "What happened here? No one will tell and all the official sources say it was a gas leak."

"It was more than you could possibly begin to imagine. Now get out of here." Max hisses. She's exhausted all of a sudden and still so angry. She isn't sure what her face looks like at that moment, but it's enough to have the three straighten up and fall silent. "Have some goddamn respect for the dead."

"Yes ma'am," they say in unison and beat a hasty retreat. Max sighs and waits until she can hear the faint sounds of a car engine, the peel of tires taking them far away. It reminds her of another time, a life already lived that she can't return to.

Max kneels on the dirty ground. She blinks repeatedly when it looks like the tiled floor she remembers and neon lights. It fades back to black and grey slowly. This is dirt, not ash, she reminds herself with a mental shake. She’s just got dust in her eyes, they’re not tears.

She reaches in her pocket again and pulls out the little whiskey bottle. Duty free shops are good for something. One of those beers he was alway drinking would be better, but she can't bring herself to purchase a six pack.

She twists the cap off and throws it into the distance, listening to it clatter in the shadows. Max inhales and breathes out. She should have really brought a pack of Marlboro Reds, but she quit smoking a few years ago.

She tips the bottle back, swallows a large mouthful. The rest is poured out in the middle of the circle that's already been made with the tea lights. How thoughtful of the kids.

Liquid pools on the ground, dark and slick in the flame's flicker. Max inhales, smoke and whiskey and leather filling her nose.

"Hey," she greets him quietly. A warm breeze blows, throwing tendrils of red hair every which way and mostly ending up in her face. She spits them out of her mouth with a laugh.

"Good to see you too, asshole."

She knows he isn't really here. Max knows his body is underneath her somewhere, still in a way he never could bear to be. It was a closed casket, because the town couldn't safely dig through the mess of the broken mall and foreign base. They hadn't wanted to, not for the town delinquent. It’s why she doesn’t go to the graveyard even though she used to tell her mom that’s where she went on those Saturdays she spent outside of the house. But there’s nothing there, it’s empty.

Max has had time to get over her bitterness. It doesn't matter anyhow. She was still the last person to see him and she won’t ever forget that image.

She stuffs her hands in the pockets of the denim jacket, the same one she keeps wrapped in plastic in her closet until the memories are too much to bear alone.

"I don't think I'll be back," Max says quietly. "It's getting harder to visit and I've got a life." She doesn't think he'd mind, knows she comes to assuage her own guilt. She was fourteen, there's only so much guilt left to carry.

"You're a legend now, can you believe that?" Max laughs and if it's a broken sound, only she can hear it. "Who would have thought? Better than wrapping your dumb car around a tree on the way out of town and becoming a statistic."

He was going to leave, Max knows. As soon as she turned sixteen and was nearly an adult, was able to stand on her own two feet. They had talked about it one day in the spring, before. He wasn't going to last four more years in that house and she didn't blame him at all.

"I miss you," Max says. Her hand rises of its own accord to clutch at the necklace, almost choking herself as she draws it out from under her shirt. It's body warm and the back of it is smooth, worn down from rubbing. A touch stone, a way to self soothe. It was well-worn when she started wearing it. Once she had cleaned it of ichor. 

She’s never taken it off.

All Max has left are a pair of denim and leather jackets, a necklace on the verge of falling apart and her memories. She has a lot of those, both good and bad.

The candles sputter, flames dancing as she watches them from the corner of her eye. The whiskey has pooled and drips off the edge of the bench. It’s just liquid, nothing noxious. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, calming down.

She doesn’t hear his voice speak to her, there’s no echo in her mind. Ghosts aren’t real, not even on Halloween night.

On the other hand, legends never die. She thinks he would be pretty happy about that, even as the story gets twisted and warped over time. If anything, he would enjoy that most of all, hiding the truth under layers. He always had a lot of secrets despite his brash persona.

Max let most of them die with him and doesn’t regret that. If anything, she regrets not speaking up sooner. She doesn’t apologize though, not to empty air or herself. She was a child. They were both children who deserved better than to say goodbye on a dirty mall floor, the last touch he gave her a bruise and grade three concussion. It wasn’t even him who gave those to her.

She inhales, smelling the spilled whiskey and his cologne. For just a moment, the ground trembles under her like a wave. A breeze blows past again, a tickling sensation on the back of her neck. It’s warm and shouldn’t be, not at night in October when the first frost is days away.

“Bye, Billy.” Max says quietly. She blows out the candles and climbs to her feet.

She won’t be back again.

There’s nothing left for her here, only memories and she has enough of those. There’s no such thing as ghosts. If there are, Max knows she already carries him with her.


	12. Max & Steve, magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max & Steve, magic, rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially going to fill the nsfw prompt of "voyeurism" but couldn't muster the energy after the workday. 
> 
> This is _not_ related to Day 2's fill, though I kept Steve as a vampire. Completely different world here.

Max stares at her piece of notebook paper. She knows most witches nowadays are on the internet, using word generators and randomizers to write their rituals. Max is a little more old-school despite her young age, prefers to reach that liminal space where she's in tune with the elements and lets the words come to her. 

Preparing her rituals this way often means she has no idea what ritual she's getting and it takes longer. A lot longer, actually, which means she can't take but a few clients but her rituals are the best in the county. She works by word of mouth, no business cards to keep track of.

It's also hard to concentrate when your centuries-old client won't stop shouting at the video game screen. Max wants to go back in time and tell her past self to not get Steve addicted. Her levels of concentration and patience, always a bit short on any given day, have eroded perilously low in the past month he's been cooped up indoors.

"What's a word for how you feel in the sunlight?" Max calls out, smirking as she hears the beeps signifying his character's death for the third time.

"Extra crispy," Steve shoots back quickly. One of his fangs peeks through his boyish grin.

"Well if a certain someone hadn't drunk from a college frat boy, bet away their daylight ring in an illegal poker game and then gotten blood alcohol poisoning which led to a memory loss..."

Steve hisses on reflex at the reminder and Max rolls her eyes. The sound stopped being scary roughly two minutes after she saw him the morning after, hungover with limp brown hair falling over his face. Plus, he's not the first vampire she's dealt with. Just the only one who's moved in.

"Warm," Steve settles on. "Not just physically, but in my soul. If I have one." He smiles crookedly and Max tilts her head to continue talking as her hand starts to write of its own accord.

"You do," Max reassures, tone hollow as part of her drifting mind continues to guide her hand. She's gotten used to this split, no longer faints when she comes back to herself. Magic is like a muscle, she figured out quickly when she snapped her fingers and lit her step-brother's cigarette with a thought at fourteen. Keep practicing and you can get stronger to a point. Push too fast and well, in the case of magic, the backlash might kill you at best.

She looks at the page and sighs. Now she has to figure out how to conduct a ritual dealing with sunlight for a vampire without turning him to ash. It's certainly someone's definition of fun, even if Max would like to have strong words with those people.

Give her a simple conjuring or illusion any day or time. 

Max sighs at the idea that magic is ever something so easy. She bends over the paper, pencil sketching half-finished circles and pentagons for possible ritual shapes. Steve starts up the video game again.

"Don't you have that thing coming up soon?" Steve's voice cuts into Max's awareness some undetermined time later. "With the candles?"

She shrugs. "Most people light a candle for their dead, to show their way home and that they're still welcome. I don't know if he's dead."

Steve leans back on the couch, game controller falling onto the couch. "If you lose hope, there's nothing left." His eyes carry the weight of all his years as he catches her gaze. "Remembering is much better than trying to forget. If it's something you want to do on your own, let me know. I have other places I can go for the evening."

"I'll let you know," Max promises and turns back to her sketchpad. Something about a circle feels right, so she draws one and starts to plot where to put each flower and herb in a way that won't have the entire thing collapsing under their feet or blowing up.


	13. Billy/Max, knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max, knotting, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what this prompt is gonna be, featuring Alpha Billy/Alpha Max. Let me know what you thought in the comments please.

"You know this is wrong."

"Sure, but it's not illegal," Billy counters with a slick grin. His long hair is tied back and there's already sweat on his hairline. His rut is coming, he'll be in the thrall of it by the time the sun sets tomorrow, Max thinks. It’s more than enough time for them to play first, before she has to head over to Jane's for the length of it to avoid any territory disputes.

Max can't believe she agreed to this, but she was curious. Maybe a little too much but it'll be fine. 

Just like taking her own fist, a feat she managed with a lot of patience and lube. Billy had enjoyed that show a lot even though she hadn’t let him touch her.

"It's gonna be so good, Max." Billy gentles in the face of her wariness, face softening in the way it does only for her. "You were the one to ask for this, remember?"

"You just want to see me stuffed," Max rolls her eyes. She had asked, it's true. Too curious for her own good. Billy's arms slide around her waist, pull her close into his bare chest before she can storm off and call off the whole thing.

"Of course I do, you're gonna look so good on my knot." His big hands are warm as they slide down her back, cup her ass. He grinds against her, scent spiking to attract any possible mate.

Max feels dizzy as she inhales, cheek pressed against his hot skin. Damn pheromones lingering after her own rut. She spares a minute to be grateful their times didn't sync up.

"C'mon, Max." Billy croons, drops his voice low. She's not an omega, doesn't get slick at the sound. She should be, it would be easier for both of them if she was.

But Max is an alpha, like Billy. Somewhere her wires got crossed, not that either of them care much for society's rules. Society also says to turn the other cheek and what happens behind closed doors should stay there. They're back in California, where it's more accepted than the middle of nowhere Indiana. 

"We're doing this in your bed. You can change the sheets." Max says and leads the way. She strips as she heads down the short hallway, tossing her underwear on the desk chair as she climbs onto the mattress.

Billy makes a face but doesn't argue. They both know she's doing the favor here and he'll be changing his sheets multiple times in the coming days.

He hovers over her, cock already hard and dripping where it presses into her soft belly.

"You sure?" Billy meets her eyes as her little hands press over the scars on his chest, feel his heartbeat against her palm.

"Would you stop asking that?" Max sighs and spreads her legs. One of her hands drifts down to touch herself. The palm of her hand brushes over her clit, jutting out proud, before Billy pulls her hand away.

"You don't need to touch yourself in my bed," he says with a growl. Max kicks him in the side and reaches for the lube on the nightstand.

"I wouldn't have to, if you'd stop being a pussy and fuck me already."

She hisses as he pushes in one, then two fingers.

"Forgot how tight you were," Billy mumbles. He tries for a third, has to pause for more lube even though Max can feel herself get wet. It's just not going to be as much as an omega.

She plays with her breasts, fingers pinching and rolling her nipples as Billy works four fingers into her slowly.

"Stop fucking around!"

"I'm going to take my time and you're going to be happy about it." Billy growls. Max gives a little growl of her own in response and his open hand smacks at her thigh. “Otherwise, I’ll split you open and not in a good way.”

Max grumbles under her breath, pinches his nipple but lets him work four fingers up to the knuckle. He’s entranced, watching her body swallow his own hand.

“I have a dildo bigger than your fingers,” Max reminds him. She actually does, since it inflates with a little pump. It’s supposed to mimic a knot, but Max has no idea how true it is. After this afternoon, she will.

Billy pulls his fingers out and wraps them around his cock, smearing lube and her own slick on him. He pours more lube on for good measure.

“I’ve taken your cock before and we used half as much lube,” Max says, eyeing the bottle.

Billy shrugs and nudges the head against her entrance. “Not gonna hurt you if I can help it.”

Max coos mockingly. “You’re so soft inside, who would have thought!”

Billy doesn’t bother with an answer, just shoves his cock in one long push until his balls slap against her. Max’s mouth falls open. The stretch is only a little larger than his hand and it burns in the best way. She hasn’t had his cock in over a week, thanks to her own rut.

“Fuck, I missed this.” Max says, brain-to-mouth filter failing as Billy pulls out to the tip and spears her again. “You feel so good, almost too much but I like it.” Her clit aches and throbs, she knows if she touches it she’ll come.

“Yeah? Tell me what else you missed.” Billy pants in her ear, one hand peeling away from the headboard to cushion her own head. “How good I make you feel? Have to say, I don’t even think I need an omega when I have you in my bed. You take me so well, like you were made for me.”

His cruel fingers grasp her tiny cock, rubbing and stroking the way Max likes. It’s enough to push her over the edge. He rolls her right into a second orgasm without pause, tilting her hips up just enough that his cock hits her spot.

Billy doesn’t stop as Max gasps for air, eyes nearly rolling back. She doesn’t ask him to. She’s had multiple orgasms before, this is nothing new.

“I’m so close, you’re gonna take my knot so good, baby. You’re never gonna want anything else, just me. Tie us together the way we’re supposed to be.”

Max tunes out his words, a small whine falling from her lips as he thrusts in harder. She has no problems taking his cock, but normally Billy isn't this rough with her. She’s oversensitive now, and can feel a third orgasm building rapidly.

His fingertips dig into her skin as he keeps her still to pour more lube onto Max’s folds, onto his cock. He slides in again and all Max can hear is the wet squelch. It all drips down, making a mess of her and the bed.

"Fuck," he groans into her hair. "You're gonna feel so good, Max."

She doesn’t know if he’s talking about her squeezing around him or the way he feels inside her. It doesn’t matter, not when he’s seconds away from knotting. Max pushes back on him, pops her hips up to meet his movements. Billy's hand skates over her back, tangling in her red hair.

Max's head is yanked to the side without warning and Billy's teeth clamp down. He bites down hard, breaking skin as his knot pushes into her.

Max screams.

It’s so big, too big, she’s going to tear, she can’t take it. She babbles all these things as Billy’s mouth pulls away from her neck, licking blood from his lips and her skin in turn.

“Shh,” he croons, kissing her as he shifts, pulling Max into his lap as he settles on the bed. It’s not near enough to muffle her cry of pain as the knot tugs at her hole. She’s too swollen, too sensitive for it to be pleasure.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart. You took it all, I knew you could.” Billy’s large hand pets over her sweaty back. He’s a brand inside her, the feeling of his come inside her an afterthought to pressure.

“I made a mistake,” Max gasps. All she can focus on is the knot inside her, pressing against her walls and filling her up. The dildo hadn’t been half as big as Billy’s knot. “Take it out, please.”

Billy kisses her tears away even as he chuckles. “Can’t do that, you’re stuck on this for at least a half hour. Maybe more, you feel really good. Better than any omega, I promise.”

“Fuck,” Max swears and drops her head onto his chest. She bites at him in revenge, sharp nails digging in between his ribs. Billy hisses at the marks she leaves but takes it without complaint, rubbing her back.

He reaches toward the nightstand and she whimpers as she’s forced to lean at an angle with his body.

“Don’t move. Billy, stop moving.” Max pleads.

“Just getting some water. I’m not gonna walk around with you on my knot, don’t worry.” Max can’t even imagine how that would feel though She opens her mouth obediently when he tilts the water bottle toward her. It’s room temperature but it soothes her raw throat.

She’s a little impressed he had the foresight to plan ahead. She feels a little more herself, despite her position in Billy’s lap. Max slumps against his chest, trying unsuccessfully to only move the upper half of her body.

“You want to lay down, sweetheart?” Billy asks, tucking sweat-soaked hair behind her ear. He presses a kiss against her temple, another one to her ear. “You could probably fall asleep that way. I’ll move real quick, shouldn’t pull too much.”

“Fat chance,” Max laughs, groaning when it sends a fresh throbbing ache through her. “I’m gonna get this knot out of me and go sit on a bag of ice, jesus.”

Billy laughs and she hits him when it jostles the both of them.

“I told you to stop moving! How long do we have left?” The ache has dulled and it might even be pleasurable if Max wasn’t so sore and sensitive. Next time they do this, she’ll tell Billy one orgasm before she takes her knot will be enough.


	14. Billy/El, breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/El, breathplay, rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know that breathplay is, by its definition, something sexual. However, I can't get my brain to wrap around that concept + include Billy, Max, or Eleven|Jane in the same sentence. So have something melancholic instead.

She closes her eyes and drifts, falls through the darkness before landing with a splash. She is a child again until her brain remembers it has been years since Papa and being forced. Now this is a place of quiet, where nothing is real but also too real all at once. 

She is an adult and in control.

She watches impassively as Billy wakes with a start a few feet away in the same bed he won’t let her stay in. The scar on his neck stretches and twists as he looks around. There is fear on his face.

"Why?" His voice is hoarse. He looks the same as he did when she saw him last week, only now he wears pajama bottoms instead of jeans and no shirt. "How did I end up back here?"

He tears the covers off, muscled arms trembling. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and recoils at the splash as they land in the water.

Billy doesn't go any further, sleep-hazy eyes focusing on er as she stands a few feet away.

"Did you do this?" He asks, one hand clutching the bed sheet. “You brought me here?”

"I did." Her voice is flat, it doesn't echo in the void because she doesn’t want it to.

Billy sits on the edge of his bed, blue eyes wide as she steps closer. There are ripples around her feet with each step he takes, but she is silent.

And she is El here, no longer Jane. 

"Oh," Billy says quietly and reaches for her hand. "This is what we talked about."

"You want penance," El confirms. Her lips turn up in the same manner as Billy’s, just the edge and then flattening out. Blink and you miss it. "This is not a dream but it's not real either."

"You have more power here," Billy says. He’s cautious in this space in a way he never would be in real life, even though this is real too. "It makes sense."

"Lie back," El orders, even as she climbs onto the mattress with little grace and straddles his hips once his head hits the pillow.

Billy stares up at her, plush lips parted. He doesn't speak, only because El puts a small hand on his throat.

She knows she's an adult, can drink and vote and shoot a gun if she ever had the inclination. She also knows that Billy still sees her as a child of approximately fourteen, crying and exhausted after throwing his body through a brick wall. Since being ferried over his shoulder and laid at the feet of a monster like a sacrifice.

He's been trying to make up for that ever since he woke up in the hospital bed, even after she told him it was fruitless. She would rather he live in the moment like her, but he finds it hard.

"Do you remember what you did to me?" El asks curiously. She does, all of the fear and pain and trembling anger flickering through her body before it disappears like smoke. She can call it back at any time. It's all behind her, she tells her friends. It's only a little white lie.

She thinks Billy knows this, kindred soul recognizing like. They have both seen too much of men and monsters, though they can disguise it with laughs and wide smiles and in her case, makeup on those sleepless nights.

She sleeps better held in his arms, even though he’s only let her nap on the couch so far. A cuddle during a film Max swore they had to watch, carefully ignoring how they can’t stay apart. Hopefully this changes things, will change everything between them. She is tired of sleeping alone.

"I can't forget," Billy says. He swallows and El can feel his Adam's apple against the palm of her hand. He's still staring, blue eyes wet in the corners.

"And this will help?" El asks, squeezing just the slightest bit. He blinks, one large hand coming up to wrap around her wrist. It's the same way he held her back to talk through this in his apartment, when they were done with dinner. He’s so gentle with her, all that coiled strength and using hardly any of it.

She had kissed him goodnight, practically climbing him because she didn’t grow that much as puberty made weeds of her friends. Stunted growth, the doctors said. Turns out nutritional IVs still aren’t enough for a child, who would have thought.

It's been years and sometimes, Jane feels like she only escaped yesterday. Penance or punishment, she can't decide. It depends on the day.

“Yes,” Billy says against her hand on his throat. “Please.”

“This isn’t punishment,” she reminds him. One fingernail, painted dark green, taps his cheek.

“I know.”

El kisses his forehead as her hand tightens on his throat. Billy stays perfectly still underneath her.

She presses her lips to his closed eyes as they flutter closed, trusting her. Her hand moves when Billy swallows.

She kisses one cheek, then the other. His hand becomes a claw holding fast to the sheet, his hand on her wrist does not. Billy tries and fails to breathe like normal.

“You are sorry,” El says.

“I am,” Billy gasps. His face is turning red.

El pulls her hand from the circle of his fingers and wraps it around his throat. She holds him down, thighs clamped to his sides for balance as she leans forward.

He chokes, nostrils flaring. El watches his eyes flutter shut as he takes little sips of air when she loosens her hold.

She allows him a deep breath before holding him down on his own bed, increasing the pressure against his throat with more weight than she used before. She lets his heels kick the mattress once, twice before pulling back.

She doesn’t ask if he’s sorry. She knows he is, always woefully apologetic.

“You are forgiven,” she says with a soft kiss to his lips. For once, he doesn’t try to deepen it.

El releases her hands from around his throat. He breathes in and out. She doesn’t comment on how it sounds like a sob after a few more breaths.

Billy lurches up, pulling her close with thick arms, muscles put to good use. She fits perfectly against him.

He doesn’t say anything, only burying his red face against her neck. She soothes him, hand tugging gently at his curls and rubbing his back. Billy seems calmer, more settled even if he’s wiping at his face with the back of one hand.

“Thank you.” He breathes and El leans over to kiss him again and again.


	15. Billy & Max, cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy & Max, cold, rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free day, no previously decided prompt today. I went with "cold" since the temperature keeps dropping where I live this week. Let me know how you liked this one.

Billy's woken up by a small hand shaking his shoulder. He grunts, a wordless question in the sound.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Billy turns over, cracks open a bleary eye. Max is standing next to his bed, shivering.

"No." Billy says and pulls his covers up higher. It's still dark out and the temperature has been dropping all week. He thinks it's probably in the upper 40s and it's only October.

He goes through this every year, forgetting just how cold Indiana fall and winter are. He misses California with every breath that mists in front of his face when he steps outside.

"Please?" Max whispers. "I'm cold."

Billy sighs, not as loud as he wants to. Max flinches and he feels like a heel. Max is a slip of a girl, even a pile of blankets might not make enough of a difference since her bed is by the window. That'll suck heat away almost as fast as the ancient baseboard heaters can pump it out.

"Yeah? Go put another blanket on your bed."

Max frowns and shakes her head. "Don't have any."

"What?" Billy's brain is slow, half awake but that doesn't sound true. Last year Susan had come home with thick plaid blankets for both of them. Ugly fluffy things, but they did a good job of keeping the body warm.

"Oh, right. You missed dinner." Max says as she wraps her arms around herself tighter. Billy isn't sure if she's actually that cold, or just trying to look pathetic so she can put her ice cube feet against his shins.

He feels like a fool, but lifts a side of the covers for her to get in.

Max doesn't waste any time, burrowing underneath. Billy was right, her feet are too cold to belong to a human. She curls her fingers under her chin and nestles into the pillow. Billy flips the covers back over her body, trapping the heat in.

"Little idiot," he says with affection. "Just looking for an excuse to cuddle?"

"Don't have blankets tonight." Max repeats, still trembling. Billy turns onto his side and puts his arm over, tucks her against his bulk. She shivers against him.

"You don't have blankets? That doesn't sound right." Billy's voice is a rumble and he watches as Max's eyes half close.

"No," Max bites out. “I went to shower and came back to my room, all I had was a sheet on my bed. The window was cracked open."

Billy's heart beats in double time as the words register. His grip tightens. It's a familiar punishment, to him. It hits differently when it's not Billy - who has blankets stashed around his room and in his car for that purpose - but Max, who is starting to understand how his dad sees the world but still doesn't know how to protect herself.

"You'll have to go back before he wakes up," Billy tells her gruffly.

"I know." Max's voice is muffled against his throat. "But I can't stay in there, shivering all night just because I talked back at dinner. Mom took an Ativan with dessert, so she's completely useless."

Billy hums and strokes her red hair. Max murmurs something, slurring the words too much for Billy to know exactly what she says. He can take a guess.

"Yeah, you’re welcome." Billy drops a kiss to her head and curls around her as his own eyes drift shut. "I'll wake you up to sneak back in."


	16. Steve/Billie, intercrural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Billie, intercrural, rated E

Steve only pulls away because Billie's grip on his hair is insistent. He could lie between her thighs and very happily bring her off for hours, if she let him.

"Too much, babe," Billie pants. Her curls are like a halo, sun-kissed from the summer sun. "That was number three."

"Leave no job unfinished," Steve boasts. She rolls her eyes and he leans down to kiss her. It gets dirty quickly, just like everything with Billie Hargrove tends to go.

His cock bumps against her, hard and more than ready for attention.

Billie reaches down, wraps her hand around it and starts a slow stroking. Steve groans, tries not to fuck into her fist. It feels so good. Everything with Billie is good.

"You want my mouth," Billie asks with a wicked grin. "Or to try something new?"

Steve has had some incredible and very memorable blowjobs from Billie in the past, but on the other hand trying something new is also usually fun. He still can't believe she's with him, wonders how he got so lucky.

"Mmm, something new?" Steve asks as her other hand drops to fondle his balls. He closes his eyes, focuses on not coming immediately as her hand tightens and twists on the upstroke just the way he likes.

She's got the lube next to her and opens the bottle before he can ask. Steve's cock twitches when she covers it and he watches with interest as she smears the rest on her inner thighs.

He loves her thighs a lot.

Billie chuckles and releases his cock to shuffle around on the bed. Steve gazes at her, pink and swollen and still dripping a little from his actions earlier.

"C'mere Steve," she says and reaches back to hold him. "You're gonna fuck my thighs."

Steve blinks as the words echo in his head. "Uh yeah, that sounds great." He says dumbly, already lurching forward to make it a reality.

Billie's laugh, low and husky, tells Steve he's doing things right. She crosses her ankles, squeezing her thighs together as his cock slides between them.

"That feel good, Stevie?" Billie purrs, turning her head to look at him. Steve is having trouble forming words, so he leans forward to kiss her shoulder.

Billie relaxes her muscles and tightens them again, making Steve groan at the feeling. It's almost like he's fucking her, rubbing against her thighs and between her folds, heat and slick and damn near perfect.

"You know it does. You're never one to play coy, Billie." Steve manages to tell her and then he's just trying to remember how to breath as his orgasm overtakes him.

He comes back to himself slowly, curled around Billie and on his side.

"Did I collapse on you? I am so sorry," he starts apologizing. Billie cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips and Steve takes the hint.

"Rather flattering, actually. You really like my thighs, huh?"

"I really do." Steve agrees. Billie laughs at him, but it's not mean.


	17. Billy/Max, in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max, underwater/in water sex, rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the prompts to actually stick to the outline I created! It just took some wrangling. Let me know your thoughts at the end, if you wouldn't mind.

Max isn’t sure how it happened. They’d been in the hotel tub and she, at least, had been eager. Billy usually was too, which made his hesitance all the more unlike him. If Max was a better step-sister, a better lover, she would have said fucking in the soft hotel sheets would be fine.

Except here, they have a tub with room for two.

It doesn’t start out as sex. It’s nice to soak in the hot water, hotter than they got from the small heater under the house. Billy nixes the idea of bubbles but seems content to hold Max close, head tipped back against the very pillow he’d laughed at when they’d first explored the room.

Max’s hands wander, as they tend to do when she has Billy naked. He doesn’t walk around in sleeveless tops much any longer, prefers to change behind closed doors even in front of her. It’s all different, now.

Max knows she is different as well, but at least her changes are less physically obvious and can be explained away by puberty, settling into herself.

So her hands coax him, lips full of butterfly kisses just to tease until Billy’s patience snaps. Heavy hand on her neck, turning her the way he wants to meet her mouth with his.

She sinks down, a breathless gasp at the stretch and burn. Turns out water sex is something tricky, best relegated to porn. It’s still good, satisfying and Max makes the most of it.

They don’t notice the water cooling as Max rides him, too concerned with keeping it in the tub as the waves slosh around their bodies.

They create their own fun, until it isn’t.

Max leans forward to kiss Billy, something she’s done a hundred times before. Her legs slip back, dropping her weight down in a not unpleasant way. Her foot brushes his ankle and-

Billy’s arms close around her little body, pulling her into him. His face is terrifyingly blank, blue eyes seeing something that isn’t there behind her shoulder.

“Billy?” Max puts a hand on his cheek and recoils at his flinch. His cock is softening in her, would slip out if he let her move. She shifts around, all excited heat leaching from her body the longer he stays so still under her.

“Keep quiet,” Billy’s voice is hoarse and monotone. Max has a very bad feeling about this.

“Billy. You’re not there.” Max doesn’t know what to say in the moment, letting her brain run on autopilot as she turns the hot water tap on with her foot and a bit of effort.

They’ll probably overflow the tub at this rate and Max isn’t going to care.

“You’re safe, Billy.” Max tells him, over and over until she sees the words connect. He hugs her suddenly, desperately as a convulsive shudder runs through him.

“What?” Billy peers at her, large hands shifting from her hips to frame her face. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Max says honestly. She shrugs, floats backward in the space the tub provides. “You were here one minute, I was about to get off and then you just. Went somewhere else.”

Billy shrugs, splashes water on his face and shakes it off like a dog. Max turns the tap off.

“It happens,” he says. “No rhyme or reason. You got me back. It’s all fine.”

Max disagrees on that point but knows starting a fight during what is supposed to be time for them is not a great idea. So she bites her tongue and stands, lets Billy’s wicked eyes devour her as she wraps a towel around herself.

“Thought you were all about trying to have sex in the water? Something like that scene from _The Blue Lagoon_ or whatever.” Billy doesn’t move from the water, flexes his feet and seems entranced by the ripples.

“Lost my taste for it,” Max says blandly. “I’m hitting the minibar, want anything?”

She needs a minute or three to herself. Not to break down, because there isn’t time for that. There’s no place to hide, no door to shut. Billy waits for her.

Max just needs to take a deep breath and slot this experience into her mental file of Ways That Billy Has Changed. It’ll all be fine. Eventually. They just need more time.


	18. Billy/El, size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/El, size difference, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went for "size difference" today, but I think the prompt wandered away on its own.

She jumps him as soon as he gets through the door, an attack he has no defense against.

"Hey, nice to see you too." Billy laughs in her ear, both hands under her ass to hold her tight.

"You are late," Jane says. Billy presses a kiss to her soft throat, an unspoken apology.

She accepts it, she always does.

Jane shouldn't, she knows that. They haven't told Max, or any of her other friends. Keeping it quiet to avoid the drama, Billy had told her, tongue diving back in her mouth a moment later. Jane could have told him she has no desire for this drama, either. Her breakup with Mike last fall had been drama enough.

Jane pulls at his hair and kicks at his back with little heels. Billy figures out what she demands quickly, backs them both towards the wall until her back hits it.

"This what you want?" Billy mumbles as her small fingers slip buttons through their holes and push off his shirt.

"Yes, please." Jane says even as Billy pushes her panties to the side. One thick finger pets over her, slides in. She moans, wanton. No need to keep quiet when there are no neighbors.

"You think you can take my dick? Might need a few fingers first, loosen you up." Billy's sharp teeth nip at her shoulder, stinging pain left in their wake as two fingers push into her.

Jane squirms, one arm reaching up to leverage herself on his broad shoulder. They feel good, not enough but they both know he won't fit without some prep.

She's too small, too tight no matter how many times he fucks her, makes her scream. Jane is small all over like a teen girl, budding breasts and tapered hips, not like the girls she went to school with or sees on the tv. Just another way she's different.

"Fuck," Billy swears as she bounces on his fingers the best she can. He grinds against her, pulls back and lets her feet touch the ground. "Let me just," His hands go to his belt, metal clinking. Jane slides her panties off, stands between him and the wall impatiently.

He digs in his wallet for a condom before dropping his trousers to the floor. He rolls it on with a practiced hand before he picks Jane up, large hands framing her waist. His thick fingers almost meet in the middle of her back and stroke over her spine.

"Come on," Jane says with wide eyes. She knows how to play this game too. "Make me feel good, Billy."

She reaches between them, lines him up with one hand clawed to him for balance. Her body takes him in, controlled descent and gravity vying for the prize as her legs wrap around his waist.

Billy's head is tilted down, blond curls hanging in her own face as he watches her split open around him.

Jane squeaks when he bottoms out, so full like it's the first time all over again. Billy grunts, hips canting up like he can get closer. He can't but he'll try, over and again until Jane is near tears.

"This what you want?" Billy asks, voice deep and muscles in sharp relief as he pins her against the wall. He raises her up and drops her, lets gravity do the rest. Jane yowls at the speed of it, sound swallowed by his mouth over hers.

He doesn't have a hand free to pull her hair so Jane does it herself, hums into the kiss at the bite of pain in her scalp. Her back rubs against the wall as Billy shoves his hips up, spears her again and again until her face is red.

"More," Jane gasps, hand tangling in his curls.

Billy grunts, lifts her with straining arms and moves her up and down like a doll. She feels like one, held in his arms.

He holds her to his chest, lowering them both carefully to the ground. His big hand cushions her head as he thrusts into her, moves her body with the force of it. Jane's legs pull him closer.

Like this, with Billy over her and hips snapping, she feels so very small and likes it. She knows he isn't what the movies call A Good Guy but he makes her happy so he must be, just a little. She feels protected in the shell he forms over her, knows nothing worse can happen to her that hasn't already been done.

He comes in a few quick thrusts just as Jane peaks, head thrown back. The condom is disposed of, buried deep in the trash under leftovers. Billy dresses, presses a kiss to her slack mouth and leaves. 

She doesn't ask him to stay. This is their secret.


	19. Susan, poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, poison, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a goddamn delight to write, I hope you all like this little AU I created for today.

It's the second marriage for both of them. Susan accepts it without complaint, playing the quiet wife accustomed to being behind the scenes in the face of Neil Hargrove's confident machismo. It's what he, what they all expect to see. Susan sees no need to rock the boat, not now.

This is her bed and she will lie in it. Perhaps not happily, but Susan knows that fairytales aren’t real.

She and Max move into Neil’s home. Her daughter sighs and rolls her eyes, stomps her feet but goes. She has some idea of how this works, after Susan had sat her down in an alcove at their family home and explained. She wants no part of the family business, washes her hands of it but Max knows not to cause a fuss.

Billy, her new step-son, is tall with bright blue eyes that cut through her and blond curls that don't come from Neil. His first wife was likely beautiful. Susan knows how that story ends too, and is determined not to repeat it.

She demands of both of them that weapons do not belong at the dinner table. Billy sneers but disarms. Neil kisses her cheek and agrees, in the early days. He likes to see her happy.

Max has some idea but not the full picture. Susan would like it to stay that way.

Susan is a princess in a tower, after a while. No need for a job, Neil had told her, forgetting that women can be more than homemakers and maids. Susan demurs, blinks like the doll he thinks she is and stares at the spices in the pantry until she can see clearly.

The nights are her least favorite. Neil takes what's his and Susan lets him. If it's a little more rough than she would like, well, it's just how it is. There's no need to cause a fuss.

Billy sees the warning signs, pulls her aside when Neil has already gone to work.

His big hands are gentle when they push up Susan's sleeve. He apologizes and Susan shakes her head. There's nothing either of them can do.

Susan spends her days in the kitchen now, baking and humming half-remembered songs from her aunt. Max darts through, grabs them hot off the cooling rack with a laugh as Susan half-heartedly scolds her. Billy gets a handful tucked away into a pocket, a surprise for later. Susan eats the rest, crumbs clinging to her lips as she flips through a recipe book she thinks her grandmother once owned.

She builds up her repertoire, shortbread and chocolate chip to curved tuiles and layer cakes that eat up half the day. It's a good way to pass the time as the sunlight creeps from one end of the kitchen to the other. Max and Billy always enjoy her labors. There’s never any left for Neil, traveling on work trips to other states and Families.

Neil kisses the back of her neck when he returns and tells her she looks good. Looks good in his kitchen, good in his home, a near silent statue to admire who will give and give until there's nothing left. Susan is strong and will bend before she breaks.

Max falls in love with Lucas, a fresh faced civilian who thinks Neil and Billy work in an office down by the docks. Susan finds him charming, times his visits with the precision of an engineer so he never crosses Neil's path.

Susan can hear Billy's growl on the other side of the wall and is grateful her husband isn't home. She lets her step-son explain the stupidity of Max’s actions, her yearning rebellious heart, even if he uses more expletives than she would prefer.

Max says she understands, and continues to see Lucas. Susan doesn't expect anything less from her spitfire.

It happens that Billy gets bruises in the course of his job and from Neil too, raw and ugly as they heal. Max knows only about the first.

Susan steps in exactly once, when Billy’s cries got too loud and she worried Max would come looking. She licks blood away from her split lip and lets Neil apologize in flowers, with soft hands. It’s not forgotten.

The second time Susan bleeds is the last time. Billy doesn’t see it happen, slumped unconscious against the wall in his room. Max is on the other end of the house, oblivious with headphones in as she texts her friends and falls asleep. Susan’s face grinds into the master bedroom carpet as Neil takes what is his. Just another night in the household.

He grunts and groans, while Susan schemes.

She does nothing, in the aftermath. Her body heals, her mind is made up. Susan’s hands are steady as they chop and dice and stir for the evening meal.

“This looks delicious, Sue,” Neil compliments. He’s always on his best behavior.

Billy turns suspicious eyes to her across the table and Susan gives him a trembling smile. Max looks between the two of them and Neil’s plate, so much larger than their own.

Of course the man at the head of the table gets the special meal, steak and mushrooms prepared the way he likes. Susan and the children, no matter that they’re adults, get smaller portions, everything covered in gravy.

“Trying to get me to eat my vegetables?” Neil laughs and it echoes in Susan’s ears.

“The more vegetables you eat, the more dessert you can have. That’s the rule in my kitchen.” She simpers and waves away the joke with a calm voice.

Neil eats every last bite of his dinner as Susan watches with a vacant smile. Billy’s eyes stare into her, wary and cautious. He hardly touches his plate, pushes the food around with practiced moves.

Susan brings out the tray of cookies, dipped in chocolate and nuts.

“You should eat only two,” she instructs them all. They’ll always be her children, no matter that she has only raised one of them since birth. She would do anything for them.

Billy nods slowly, kicks Max under the table when she reaches for a third. Susan eats three herself, letting Neil help himself to the rest with a cup of coffee.

He chokes on the second to last one that lays on his plate, tongue bulging and face flushing dark. Crumbs fall from his tie as he topples.

“You bitch!” He reaches for her, hands clawing for control. It’s just them, since Billy chivvies Max out of the kitchen at the first sign of his father coughing. Susan makes a note to thank him.

“Eat two cookies, probably the ones you marked which were clean.” Neil echoes her with a wheeze. “You were all in on it? To get to me? I trusted you, my lovely wife.” He sneers and Susan looks down at him on the floor, implacable serenity.

“You did,” Susan agrees and bends down. “I wasn’t a wife though, I was a trophy.”

She kicks off his hand from around her ankle and lets him in on the secret.

Susan has built up an immunity over the course of her life, done the same for Max and Billy because she cares for them. She cares little for Neil and his bullying dominance games.

“Billy is going to take the headship, where I will advise. Max can join us, or not. You will get no say in what my daughter does with her life. They were all poison, Neil. You forgot who you married.”


	20. Billy/Max/El, blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max/El, blindfold, rated M

Jane watches, amused, at the staring contest between her two lovers. When she can tell Max is on the verge of blinking and thus losing, she gets involved. They both know better to ask if she'll wear it.

The red fabric - never black, not anymore - goes deftly around Billy's eyes as Max blinks furiously to keep her watering eyes from spilling over.

"Hey!" Billy protests, but makes no move to throw Jane's hands off. "Did you two plan this, ganging up on me?"

"Yes, of course everything is always about you." Max answers wryly and Jane snorts in her laughter.

"Just lie down." She pushes him to the bed, climbing over him so Max can have his other side. They did, actually, plan this.

Max gets a small hand on Billy's chest, skates over a nipple before she bends to take it in her mouth. Jane follows suit seconds later as both their hands meet on his rising cock. It's warm in their hands, fingers tangled together as they stroke him.

"Oh my god," Billy groans. Jane giggles and Max hits her shoulder.

"That was Janie," Billy comments idly, shifting his hands to link underneath his head. "Am I supposed to guess who's doing what?" His hips buck in the next second as Max tugs his nipple upward with her teeth.

She shoots Jane a coquettish look, who does her best to muffle laughter.

"No guesses for the teeth, jesus Maxine." He jolts again at a sharp pinch to his side, melts as Jane gets her mouth on him.

Max puts her mouth to work on his shaft as Jane sucks on the head. Jane taps Max's freckled hand and they switch, Max's red hair falling against Jane's head as she bobs and sucks.

Billy swears, fists clenched in the bed sheets.

They switch again, Jane swallowing him down almost to the root as Max kisses up his side. Billy's kind enough to warn them and Jane holds his seed in her mouth. It's not gross but it's not pleasant.

Max gets a hand on her face and guides her into a kiss as Billy pushes up the blindfold. They kiss above him, sharing until it drips from their mouths onto his chest.

Billy doesn't seem to care, blue eyes wide and captivated at the scene they're putting on for him.

Jane gets up to spit the rest out and rinse her mouth. Max swallows and kisses Billy, deep and filthy. She pulls back, lips swollen and a pleased expression.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, that was great." Billy still looks pole-axed as his cock twitches, realizing both girls are still naked and aroused. "Now it's Max's turn, I think."

"Yes," Jane agrees and takes the space next to Max on the bed. The blindfold fabric lies between them but not for long as Billy twists it in his thick fingers.

Soon enough, Max's hands are bound to the bedposts. She squirms under their combined assault of tongue and teeth and fingers. She can't see who is doing what but she doesn't bother to guess, head thrown back in enjoyment on the pillows.

Jane sits on her face, hips grinding down as Billy jolts them both with each thrust. Max's tongue is just as wicked buried in Jane as it is when she's arguing, bringing Jane to new heights and almost seeing stars.

Billy fucks into Max as Jane slumps down, thighs shaking. He moves fast and hard as he chases his pleasure a second time. Max's scream is muffled and it buzzes over Jane's folds, reminding her that Max is hers to use.

Max comes, finally, with Billy's mouth on her. Her slim fingers pick halfheartedly at the ties, body worn out. Jane frees her as Billy falls to the side, wiping at his mouth and chin.

"That was fun," Max grins lopsidedly. Her voice is hoarse and her chin is wet with Jane's slick.

"Should do that again," Billy says. His warm hand rubs over Jane's side where she lies between them. "You had fun, sweetheart?"

"It's always fun with you," Jane says and presses a kiss to his hand. Max's hand falls to her head, stroking short sweat-soaked hair away from her forehead.

She's calm, lying here in their bed. She has all her senses even if it still feels like her nerves are lit up from the inside. Max is very good with her tongue. She bends to kiss Max, soft and sweet in thanks.

They turn as one to Billy, who eyes their bodies eagerly. "Again?"


	21. El/Max, fuck or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El/Max, fuck or die, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put warnings here? Nah, but just know I Chose Not To Warn and I promise no one dies. This is my longest fill so far at almost 3k.

She is settled in Ohio, and her life is supposed to be safe now. The gate is closed for the second time, thanks to Jim and Max's brother. Jane is something approaching happy, no longer wallowing in grief as the seasons change and the plants bud into colorful flowers.

Right now, balancing on Max's extra skateboard on a flat stretch of road as her friend attempts to teach her an Ollie - Jane is laughing as she falls, sun warming her almost as much as the time she's spending with her girlfriend. She's a regular girl now, going into high school in the fall now that she's caught up. Her last name is Byers, to match her brother Will.

Lucky she has dark hair like him, for all the people in town. Jane doesn't consider it a lie.

She doesn't have to be Eleven, or El any longer.

The thought runs through her mind and makes her smile - just as a white panel van barrels down the street to prove her wrong.

Max fights like a wildcat, no less dangerous for not having powers. El doesn't get the chance, temporarily paralyzed with a prick of a needle. Both are thrown in the back, skateboards left to roll down the road into the nearby ditch.

"If you make one wrong move or twitch your head, your girlfriend gets it," says one of the two men sitting in the back. He waves a brown folder in the air. Her picture is stuck to the outside with a paperclip. "I know what you can do, you little freak. I'll have none of that now."

Max is pale but mostly unharmed. El's eyes rove over the barren space. Their bodies slide and bump together into the far wall as the van turns the corner. Max's hand slides into El's and squeezes.

"You okay?" She whispers. El blinks moisture back into dry eyes.

She can’t move her body, but her breathing isn’t impaired. El is grateful.

"So what do you want with us?" Max ventures, staring daggers at the man with the file folder.

"Not you, you're collateral." The second man speaks, licking his lips. He makes no attempt to hide his stare at Max's pale thighs, where her shorts ride up. "The girl, everyone is searching for her. It's our lucky day, goddamn grid search finally paid off."

El can twitch her fingers. She wills the drug to move through her body faster.

"Geeze, it took you long enough to find her if that was really your goal." Max scoffs. "You're just gonna drive us back to the Lab then? That's a pretty long drive."

The men laugh and something in El's stomach turns cold.

"No, we're not turning her in. Just going to have some fun, a nice happy reminder that we're always watching."

"Happy for some of us," the driver chimes in and the van stops moving.

It's quiet outside the van, an flowering field with a wooded area at one end. Too far to run and find safety in the trees, El thinks as she stumbles out of the van at gunpoint.

She pulls Max into her, fingers wrapping around her wrist before she can try it. The sun still shines down on them, mocking in its warmth.

"Good girls," Man One says. El assigns them numbers in her head. Max trembles against her as the gun comes up.

They're both powerless here, both literally and figuratively. That doesn’t stop El from wanting to fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asks and her voice is small in a way El has never heard before. Max is all fire, sparking against authority and pushing El to do more, be brighter.

"We told you, just a fun time. A little reminder of who's in charge."

"You leave any marks, everyone will know you took us."

El hisses, tongue still too heavy to say her name. She's angry that Max has been dragged into this. It's her fight, the trap sprung just for her. She has no power here, the men tower over the both of them in both height and weight. They are armed.

"No marks, just a good memory. It can be good for you too, if you're sweet." Man 2 cups himself.

Max recoils from the idea, snapping with false bravado while El is still putting the pieces together. "You put your dicks anywhere near us, we'll bite them off."

The men laugh and wave the guns around carelessly. Max and El both still, like rabbits in the snare.

"No, no we don't want that. But you two are close, it looks like. The little test subject here hasn't let go of you, huh?"

El's fingers unclench to fall away from Max's skin, wounded. Max grabs her hand instead, intertwines their fingers.

"So you want a show?" Max says carefully. Her thumb rubs soothingly against the back of El's hand. It's a comfort and touchstone as they wait, surrounded, for the answer.

One of the men nods. "Little bit of fun for you and for us."

"And if we don't cooperate?" Max checks, just as delicate.

The man shrugs and smiles. It isn't a pleasant look and El doesn't want to look at his face too long. She tunes out the rest of the conversation and concentrates on the red of Max's hair in the sunlight instead, focuses her attention inward on lifting her feet and mouthing words.

Her mouth feels like someone swabbed it with cotton, a feeling El hasn't had to deal with in years. She hates it and the memories it conjures.

Max takes hold of El's shoulder with gentle hands, face so pale that the freckles stand out.

"Hey El," Max says so softly. "Were you paying attention just now?"

El shakes her head, little movements from left to right that leave her dizzy. Max squeezes her hand, hard.

"That's okay. I know you're still drugged."

"She better be."

El gives her best glare behind Max's shoulder and the man who spoke strokes his gun with his free hand with a lascivious smirk. She blinks and it's like it never happened. She blinks again and there are tears in Max's eyes that refuse to fall.

"This is the only way, I think. You understand that. Right, baby?" Pet names from Max means something is really wrong. She only uses them if she wants a favor.

"Yes," El manages to say. Her tongue is clumsy in her dry mouth. She wants some water.

“Good.” Max’s hand tightens on her own again. Her hand starts to hurt but El would never tell her to let go, not now and not here. “We’re gonna put on a show for these men, but they’re not going to touch us. I want you to keep your eyes on me or watch the clouds, okay?”

Max is calm, too calm. If El wasn’t drugged. If she didn’t feel like she could sink into the ground with leaden bones and never move again, she would be wailing and trying her best to bite, to gouge these men into pieces. She has no powers but it doesn’t mean she’s not powerless.

“Yes,” El slurs a second time. Max blinks back tears, not fast enough to stop them from falling down her freckled cheeks. Clumsily, El reaches up to wipe them away and nearly pokes her blue eye with a finger.

Max’s hands come up between them, trembling at the hem of her shorts. The men jeer as they step out of them and their shirts join them. Max’s underwear is a pair of boyshorts, elastic worn through and nearly slipping off slim hips. It’s a contrast to El’s girlish brand, a new pack from Joyce that features stripes and polka dots. El thinks if she sees them again after today, if they survive, she’ll vomit on the spot.

“Kiss for us, pretty girls.” 

They do as they’re told, lips meeting. There’s no hesitance here, just a familiar rush as Max’s hand threads through El’s short curls.

The world falls away as Max’s tongue touches hers. El melts into her best she can, dead weight arms looped around the other girl’s neck. She doesn’t remember the men until something cool and metal touches her face.

“I think you’re plenty warmed up,” the man says. “Let’s move this show along, hmm?”

It’s not a question.

Max tugs El to the ground, lays on top of her. El tries and fails to pull up grass blades with unresponsive fingers as Max rocks her hips down, laying open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone. She stares at the blue sky, hating the sun for shining.

“Shouldn’t you be like, connected?” One of the men breaks into the near tranquility El has managed to find. Max lifts her head from a hickey she’s leaving behind El’s left ear. El is a little wet just from the friction but her brain can’t turn off. She doesn’t dare turn her head, doesn’t want to see the men gazing at them.

“What, this isn’t good enough for you?” Max raises an eyebrow.

The man makes a motion with his hands, index and middle fingers spread into a v-shape and interlocking. “That’s what I always see them girls doing on the late night specials.”

“Sure,” Max says and gets off El to slide their legs together. “We can do that. You call the shots.”

She rolls her hips, grinding her vulva against El. The friction could be good but the angle is wrong. El groans, lifts her body to rub against Max. It’s not fair she’s doing all the work, even if this does nothing for either of them. The man laughs, in stereo with one of the others.

Max moans loudly, to more jeers and snipes. El lifts her head, meets Max’s eyes. She winks and makes another sound.

“Alright, we can’t see anything if you girls keep your panties on.”

Max gets to her feet at that, spine made of steel as she stands over El laying in the grass.

“You don’t touch us, remember?”

Max bites her lip hard to keep whatever sarcastic comment she wants to make locked inside. She grunts when one of the others strikes out, head turning to the side.

“My step-dad hits harder than that, you pussy.”

El isn’t surprised when she’s knocked to the ground, bleeding.

“Strip,” says the man. He’s bored and El knows that’s a dangerous thing. “Use your fingers, your tongue, a tree branch for all I care. But I want to watch the freak come.”

Max stills from where she’s picking herself up off the ground. El’s fingers pause, wormed between skin and fabric. They’ve made each other come in bed before, always full of giggling and soft touches and taking their time.

“Okay,” Max agrees when the gun cocks. It’s loud in the otherwise silent clearing.

She shucks her underwear and shivers, bare before their hungry gazes. Max kneels in front of her, hands on El’s thighs.

“Please don’t,” El whispers. Her voice is back, if not her strength.

Max gives a watery smile from between her legs. Blood drips down the side of her face. “Just close your eyes, baby. It’ll be okay. Imagine we’re at home in the backyard. Just-”

Whatever she’s going to say next is cut off by the man, the one with the cold eyes, to get with it already.

Max bows her head and licks a stripe up El’s pink folds. She’s not wet at all, all possible arousal dying and shriveling up when Max hit the ground. Max sucks, hollows her cheeks like El’s clit fills her mouth like a man’s cock.

El spreads her legs wider at the persistent press of Max’s hands on her inner thighs and looks at the sky. The sun still shines, blurry and too bright though her tears.

Max is very good with her mouth. It doesn’t take that long for El’s body to respond, even if she can’t move very much thanks to the drug. She cants her hips up when Max pushes her tongue in, circling around and sucking.

Max’s other hand creeps up El’s stomach, brushes over her small breasts. Her nipples are peaked in the fresh air, devoured by the watchers.

Her head tilts up to take in Max’s questing fingers and catches sight of the metal glinting in the sun, pointed unwaveringly right at the back of Max’s head. El closes her eyes and laves Max’s fingers, loves her blunt nails and little scars with her tongue.

Max withdraws her fingers, spit connecting them before it breaks and smears on El’s own chin.

One finger slides into her body, welcome after clenching on nothing for the past few minutes that felt like an eternity. El moans as Max starts a slow rhythm, licking across her folds to help her along.

“That’s it,” one of the men says warmly. El doesn’t turn her head to look, doesn’t want to see but she can hear and that’s enough. The slide of skin on skin, the low male groan not quite stifled. Her imagination fills in the rest.

El lets out a whine when Max tries two fingers. Her body accepts them, tries to take them in further but Max won’t allow it. She teases El, little thrusts followed by deep ones to the knuckle. Her fingers crook up and El shouts.

Her eyes are already squeezed shut, nothing but darkness to focus on as El’s body shakes under her girlfriend. She does her best to ignore the laughter as her body melts and falls apart, muscles quivering from Max’s unsteady hands.

Max lifts her head, wipes her chip with the back of her forearm. Slick shines in the sunlight as she curls her arm around El’s thigh, leaning against her.

“I see it was as good for you as it was for her.”

El doesn’t move her head from looking at Max in profile, blue eyes cool and thin lips twisted in a frown. She doesn’t need to know, even if she wanted to move. Usually after an orgasm, she’s able to curl up with Max and sleep. She can’t do that right now.

El shivers in the breeze, eyes drifting to look at the grass waving to the right of Max’s face.

“You’re not feeling left out, are you girlie?”

Max scoffs even as she stops petting over El’s thigh, hand falling limp as she answers. “Not in the least.”

“Good, good.” The man chuckles. “Hands and knees, firecrotch. I’m sure you’re familiar with the position.”

Max is clearly suspicious but plays along as El bites her lip. The man crouches behind her and Max gasps in surprise as he does something she can’t see.

El takes her hand in her own, urges Max to lay her head on her stomach. She cards her shaking fingers through red hair.

“What is he doing?” Max can’t answer, mouth dropping open and body jolting forward. El exclaims in a harsh whisper as the other two come to stand behind Max. “They said they weren’t going to touch you!”

“Oh, we’re not touching your girlfriend.” One of the two answers. “Sorry if it’s a bit cold, hon. Just thought we’d lend an arm, maybe two. It’s our fault you can’t move enough to get her off, we felt bad.” He’s not really sorry, El knows. It’s false remorse and she glares at the sun so she doesn’t have to look at him.

“Bet we could warm it up real fast, it would slide easier too. Frigid cunt over here despite the color.” The man answers and El blinks as Max’s body is rocked forward with each thing the man does.

She twitches as something metal and cool touches her mound, presses in between her folds that probably still gleam as wet trickles down from her hole to her crack.

It’s the gun.

The barrel is touching El in her private place. It’s pushing in and it’s unforgiving and she lets out a cry even as it pulls away.

Max whimpers as her body is jostled again by someone else’s hand and El knows what they’re doing now. Tears run down both of their cheeks, silent rivers marking their helplessness. El lays in the grass and burns for justice. The drug has nearly worked its way out of her system.

Still on her hands and knees above El’s body, Max lets them fuck her with the weapon. Quiet cries fall from her mouth, a mirror of the words El chants in her head.

Max comes quietly, panting for breath on El’s stomach and collapsing on top of her.

“Turned that bitch on good,” one of the men congratulates. Max doesn’t move except to close her legs from their sight.

“Are you done?” El asks, voice solid. Her arm, now under her control again, wraps around Max’s thin shoulders. The men are already adjusting their clothes and climbing back into the white van.

“Yeah. Just remember,” says the driver with a slick grin as he opens the door. “When you want to get uppity or think about working on those powers again, how much power we had right now. Maybe we’ll come back for another visit, see how you behave again. Who knows what the future holds?”

The van engine coughs and splutters as it starts, leaves a noxious oily cloud behind as it departs. The sun is still high in the sky, El notes with a distant part of her mind. Maybe an hour has passed from start to finish.

Max stays curled against El, cried out as she falls into a restless doze. El strokes her hair back and plots revenge. She doesn’t have powers any longer, they might never return after the Mind Flyer. But she has friends and a sister. That will be more than enough.


	22. Billy & Max, begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy & Max, begging, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be NSFW but the words weren't coming. Have some post-Starcourt introspection and sibling feelings instead.

Billy has heard Max's voice in a lot of circumstances.

Sometimes she is yelling at a shriek almost high enough for only dogs to hear when she's upset with him. More often, she's screeching about something stupid her little friends have done. Billy doesn't bother to pay attention to their antics, let alone their names.

Max whispers when night falls, when their parents are asleep one room over and she wants some comfort. It doesn't happen often, since floorboards creak and Billy likes to party now that school is out for the summer.

To his amusement, Max has even affected the blank, bored monotone that Billy perfected years before she came into his life. She trots it out at the dinner table for his father when he decides to take an interest in her life for exactly two minutes.

He has never heard her beg, not until now.

He hates the sound of it as soon as the words make sense to his fog-filled brain.

Her voice is almost a chant. It would be soothing, if not for the words she repeats.

 _Please wake up_ and _I miss you_ and _I should have noticed sooner._

Billy has his own answers to all of those things Max is saying, not that she'll necessarily like what he has to say.

He's doing the best he can to wake up. It's a miracle he's alive, breathing with the help of a tube down his throat. He's trying to twitch a finger, roll his eyes under taped down eyelids but it's difficult.

She really misses him? Billy sees how that might be true, because they got closer during the winter. It was easier then, without school or sports practice to distract him. More time together when they had the house to themselves in the daylight hours helped Billy to realize Max is still a kid and just trying to make sense of the new town, new friends as she tried to build a life in Hawkins.

The last point though, makes Billy inhale. He wishes he could touch her, put a hand over hers or grasp her jaw to make her look at him. She needs to know how serious he is when he says: he's never been happier that Max took so long to notice his possession.

He was a passenger in his own mind for a lot of the Mind Flayer, able to watch out his own eyes but helpless to do much at all besides go through the motions of his daily routine and job duties. He stayed out of the house, careful to return when Max would be at the mall or the arcade for one of those chilling ice baths the thing had liked so much no matter that Billy's teeth chattered so hard he feared they would crack.

If Max had noticed, or come home early, well. Billy tries not to dwell on it.

He did his best to keep her name out of his mouth, tried even not to think of Max so she wouldn't come to its attention. He begged a lot in those moments to the dark roiling thing in his head. He begged to the foul mass building itself in the bottom level of the condemned building, after his latest victim had been subsumed.

Billy has never begged as earnestly as he did in those moments, facing a monster he couldn't fight, for that thing leave his sister alone.


	23. Max, object insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, object insertion, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of modern AU here, have fun!

Max checks her camera angle and audio levels before she leans back in her desk chair. One leg gets thrown over carelessly, showing her navy blue lingerie and a hint of ginger bush. There's no sign of her face, thankfully.

"Hey there," Max starts with a grin. "I had a poll up on my channel last week for what I could do for you today and I'm ready to announce the winner!"

She clicks around on the website, a simple platform that she pays $20 a month for, to find the poll results. Her eyebrows go up as she reads and she lets out a peal of laughter.

"Really? This is what you guys really to see?" Max looks directly at the camera, still giggling. Her tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth in a way she's been told is cute. It doesn't matter that the viewers won't see it, it should translate to her voice just fine. "Let me go see what I can find."

She stands up and throws on her bathrobe to cover the lingerie set, even though no one should be home. Her bedroom is her domain, but the mere thought of her mother seeing her in the very pretty underthings is enough to send chills down Max's spine. She doesn't even want to imagine the gross looks her stepdad or horndog of an older brother would send her way.

Max pokes around the bathroom and then the kitchen, opening drawers and cupboards with her phone in one hand to continue filming the search. She spies what she needs in the crisper drawer and she covers the camera to surprise her viewers. Her hand darts out to take it.

Max gets settled again in her chair, smiling widely at the camera as she adjusts the bralette just where the video cuts off. It might be pretty but it scratches. She's gotten some more viewers and they're already blowing up the chat, eager to see her prize.

"Okay, you are some very creative folks!" Max's eyes cut to the left, looking at her bottle of lube and what awaits her. "If you're just joining, welcome or welcome back. I took a poll last week and you guys really wanted me to find something around the house."

"I guess I should be glad I don't have to drop a lot of money on a toy. I can't imagine explaining a Sybian to my parents. I don't think it would fit under my bed!"

She picks up the lube and shows it to the camera, wiggling it in her hand. "Don't leave home without this, you guys! Lube is your friend, I promise. I am definitely gonna need it myself."

"Household object, this is a first." She picks up the cucumber and shows the camera. It's long and surprisingly fat; Max can wrap her fingers around it but they only overlap a little bit.

"This is a cucumber. Maybe it's a zucchini? I never can tell the difference and you guys don't pay me money for that sort of lesson. Which is a not so subtle reminder, I do have a tip jar down below." She points with her fingers to where the animation sits in the bottom left corner.

Max can usually count on a handful of regulars to hit the button. Right now she brings in just over $200 a month for filming livestreams a few times a week and at least one video on the weekend. She's thought about selling private sessions but hasn't gone through with it so far, let alone thought about how much she could charge for it. It would be a high number, Max thinks.

Her hands stroke the vegetable, warming it up just slightly from the coolness of the refrigerator. Max drops her head so the lower half of her face is in view of the camera. She sucks on one phallic end, hollowing her cheeks and slurping best she can.

She drools on it, ignoring the way her spit drips down onto her hand and thigh as she mimics a blowjob. The chat is going almost too fast for her to keep up. Of course many of them want to see Max attempt to deep throat.

She pulls off instead, blinking furiously so she doesn't have blurry vision to read the screen.

"I could continue, but I thought you wanted me to have some real fun." Max says coyly, rubbing the green vegetable over her mound.

She peers at the screen. "Oh, it's a cucumber! Thanks for the information, pal." She's careful not to name usernames on her chat, no need for some sweaty man twice her age to get a big head because she gave them a shout out.

She tantalizes her viewers by humping the vegetable on camera. It looks better than it feels, like most filmed sex acts Max has found out. She presses one end against her, grinding little circles and hoping the lingerie doesn’t catch and tear. How embarrassing would that be, returning the set to Jane and having to explain why they’re suddenly crotchless panties.

Her other hand trails up her stomach to cup her breast, scratchy lace looking very nice against her freckled skin. She pulls one cup down, exposing her nipple to the camera.

Predictably, her viewers have opinions.

Max ignores them as she teases herself, pinching her nipple to stiffness as her other hand holds the vegetable at an angle that her clit can rub against. She frees her other breast from its confines, tucking her red hair back behind her shoulders.

The cucumber is wedged between her thighs as she drops her leg and crosses them at the ankles. She plays with her breasts, narrating how good it feels and how much she wishes someone was there to warm her up.

It’s dross, but Max knows there’s at least one viewer who likes her top off. She doesn’t mind it, brain running to think of the best angle for filming when she inserts in just a few minutes.

Max yelps as the edge of her nail catches her nipple and decides that’s enough foreplay.

She doesn’t put on a striptease, just stands and pushes down the scrap of fabric masquerading as underwear. She’s very glad she listened to Jane and put it on last, so Max doesn’t have to struggle with garter belt clips.

The chair creaks under her weight as Max sits back and arranges herself. One leg up and one on the floor gives the best angle, camera propped up on the desk to watch her pussy spread around the object.

She picks up the cucumber, drizzles lube over it and over her vulva.

“At least this guy won’t leave me hanging by coming too early, am I right?” Max jokes as her slim fingers smear the liquid around and over her folds. “Who’s ready to watch me take this?”

She bites her lip, an act and a turn on for many viewers. “Maybe I shouldn’t. I’m sure my mom wants it back for dinner.” Max smirks, laugh in her voice. “It can be our little secret, right? You won’t tell on me?”

She lines it up with her entrance. The vegetable is only slightly cooler than room temperature but it’s big. Max usually likes to work herself up to bigger toys but not today.

“I’m feeling so hungry,” Max moans. “I wonder how much of it I can take.”

She presses just the tip in with a gasp. On camera, she and her viewers watch as it disappears between pink flushed skin.

“Oh god,” Max says, working more into her. “It’s so thick. Fills me up.”

Another inch, then two. She angles it up and pulls out to end before nudging it back in. Max rocks it slowly into her body, taking more each time. The end jabs at her g-spot and she whines.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” Max asks her viewers. “You want me to be a dirty little girl, using whatever I had on hand to stuff myself? Is this what I should do, while I wait for you to come home?”

“Gives a whole new meaning to preparing dinner,” Max snarks before she can think better of it.

She’s about halfway down the cucumber. Her fist wraps around the end, fucking it into her with a wet sound. Her free hand touches her clit and Max’s body jolts.

“Oh fuck,” Max swears as the pads of her index and middle finger rub little circles over her clit. She widens her legs, shoves more of the cock substitute into her cunt as her body throbs.

She’s sweating, aroused and wetter than she even dreamed of. Her free hand drifts between rubbing her clit and plucking at her nipples, playing with her small breasts as she fucks the cucumber.

Interacting with her viewers flies out of her head as Max chases her pleasure. Her hand moves rapidly over her clit and labia, rubbing swollen flesh as her other hand presses the cucumber in as deep as she can take it.

The edge of her fist hits coarse curls and Max groans. “I’m so full right now. Might have to start joining my mom when she goes to the store, pick out some different sizes and take them for a ride.”

She won’t, Max knows that, but it’s fun to talk about what-ifs. Her mom would question the sudden interest and why exactly Max is lingering in the produce department.

Her orgasm takes her almost by surprise, a sudden wave and crest that leaves Max trembling. She keeps one slick hand on the cucumber as her vaginal walls do their best to push it out, the other busy just above on her clit until the lightest pressure is too much.

Max stops touching herself and lets her body release the intruder. Everything is caught on camera.

“Well,” Max asks, voice hoarse. She reaches for her glass of water left from last night. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

Her head cocks as she hears the thump of footsteps outside her bedroom. Someone’s home so it means playtime is over.

“Okay my lovely viewers,” Max waves her hand at the camera. “My cue to go wash up and get ready for dinner.” She blows a kiss to them and turns off the camera.

She’ll check the tip jar later and transfer it to her bank account. Right now, she needs to wipe herself down and clean the fake cock that almost made her scream.

Max puts herself in charge of chopping vegetables, making it easy to place the squeaky clean cucumber in amongst bell peppers and baby carrots.

“Doing a beautiful job, sweetheart.” Her mom kisses the back of her head. “You can put the salad on the table once you’re done and go take a seat.”

Max nods and does as she’s told.

Dinner is its normal quiet affair, everyone focused on the food in front of them and not drawing the attention of the patriarch. Max pushes the salad around her plate, even though it’s practically swimming in dressing.

“Eat everything on your plate, dear.” Her mom reminds Max like she’s a pre-teen and not a grown woman who has her own car. “Then you can get dessert.”

Max chokes down the cucumber slices on her plate, trying not to cough or laugh as she chews and swallows them down. Both would need to be explained and she has no falsehood handy.

“I’m done,” Billy announces, pushing his plate away towards the middle of the table.

“Looks like you forgot something,” Neil points with his fork tines to the one item Billy didn’t touch. They’re stacked up in a tower, drawing the eye.

“Oh,” Billy says with a wicked glint in his eyes as he meets her suspicious gaze. “I thought I’d offer my cucumbers to Max here. I just know how much she loves them.”


	24. Billy/Max/El, exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max/El, exhibitionism, rated M

"I didn't take you for a scaredy-cat," Jane goads, smirk tugging the corner of her mouth as she twists her head to make eye contact.

Max shoots her a glare and spreads her legs. She doesn't look at the camera on the dashboard, knows it can see everything on display.

From the driver's seat, Billy whistles appreciatively. Max shows him her middle finger and he laughs. Their panties on the rearview mirror sway in the wind cutting through the car.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He licks his lips in memory of last night and Max can't hide the blush on her cheeks.

Jane's shirt gets tossed in the backseat next to Max, before she's climbing back there herself. Her skin is smooth and warm where she rubs against Max.

"Just let go," Jane whispers in between little kisses to Max's face. Her bra comes undone under deft fingers and falls to the floor. "Have fun."

"Hell of a present," Max mumbles.

"The two things he loves most," Jane shrugs, shimmying out of her lounge pants. "His car and us."

Max supposes that's true, though she knows too that Jane gets the nicer parts of Billy. But making this tape before they both leave him for school is part birthday gift and part goodbye.

Then Max can stop thinking as Jane slides to the floor and gets a hand on Max's pale thigh. She groans at the first touch of Jane's mouth on her, head thumping against the backseat.

Billy makes a sound as Jane pushes two fingers in. Max expects the car to swerve but Billy keeps on driving them down the country roads, hands on the steering wheel at ten and two.

Max comes quickly with a little sigh, Jane knowing exactly where to press and lick and suck.

"Want a little more fun?" Billy asks without waiting for their reply. The car speeds up as Max and Jane switch places.

Max buries her face against Jane's thigh as she hears the unwelcome sounds of other cars and traffic. Billy's taken them to the highway.

"Are you trying to get arrested?" Max snipes as Jane's sticky hand pets at her cheek in comfort.

"Better get her off quick then, Max. Might run out of gas here and you'll be putting on a show for all those other folks."

It doesn't take that long, after all. Max knows Jane's body almost as well as her own. She's wet already, more than ready for all Max has to give her. 

Max ignores the cars honking as Billy slows down and speeds up, keeps her face between Jane's thighs as she plays with her breasts and gives the lookers a show. This is really for the two of them to do, Max only riding along because she has always fun with them. Plus, she can't turn down a dare even if she was drunk when she agreed to it.

Billy takes the nearest exit ramp when Jane gives a particularly loud shriek that echoes in the closed car. Max laughs and wonders if she'll have any hair left on her scalp if Jane keeps pulling at her.

They flash matching grins at the camera before Billy turns it off with the press of a button. He rolls to a stop on another country road, the highway a hum in the distance through the trees.

"Yes," Jane says to his unasked question and peels herself off the backseat. Max watches from the passenger seat, touching herself lightly as the two fuck on the hood of the car right in front of her.

Anyone could drive past and see them. It's the thrill and the danger of it that they both like, Max knows. Showing off like this doesn't turn her on the same way it does Jane.


	25. Billy/Max, apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max, apocalypse, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some zombies and lightly referenced step-incest because it's the end of the world.

It's another long day of driving but at least this stretch of road is mostly clear with only a few abandoned vehicles to search and then drive around. They know to avoid cities now, unless they're running low on gas. Siphoning is always a bitch but he's thankful they still have a car. It'll make the coming winter hopefully easier to bear.

He doesn't think the car will last much longer, truth be told. It's getting more difficult to find even a half-full tank. Maybe it's time to think about settling down, clearing a house and making it their own. The only question is where they want to go, and how to get there.

He'll broach the topic in the next few days, knowing Max will need some time to get used to the idea. She has more ideas in her head about home than Billy, who was used to living out of his car even before the world flipped upside down.

Max squirms when Billy throws an arm over her as his thoughts circle fruitlessly, like she's trying to get away. There's nowhere to go now that night has fallen.

"Quit it," he tells her firmly with one large hand over the curve of her ass. She stills and leans into him, nestled against his chest. There's not a lot of room but Billy doesn't complain, likes the warmth of a living body nearly on top of his.

"Do you think there's anyone left?" Max asks softly. Her hand moves to rest on Billy's shoulder, fingers curling in his long hair. He's been avoiding cutting it, even though he'll have to take a knife to it soon. It's too much of a liability. Max's hair is usually braided back but Billy expects when he cuts his, she'll ask for the same.

"Has to be," Billy says. He refuses to believe otherwise. "Won't find them unless we get some sleep, shitbird." 

She elbows him for that but settles down.

Billy admits to himself that he isn't sure he wants to find whoever else has survived. It sounds like an invitation for trouble and they've done so well at avoiding it so far, just the two of them cooped up on a roadtrip out of a horror film.

He doesn't want Max to reject him and their relationship that's grown into something more intimate as the seasons changed. He doesn't want his step-sister to backslide in her thinking, now that she finally seems to accept they might be wrong by society's standards save for the fact that there is no society any longer. They can write their own rules now, the same ones that let Billy pull her into a kiss which is more teeth and tongue and appropriate for lovers or allow her small hands to clutch him close as he makes her moan.

He can hear the soft exhales as Max slides into sleep, the familiar sound almost drowned out by the slow shuffle of the creatures outside.

They're safe, for now. They're in his car and the doors are locked, windows rolled up. So long as they don't make too much noise, they'll get through the night. That's the only goal now, to stay alive.

Daylight will mean another day on the road, another few mouthfuls from whatever canned goods they've got stored in the trunk. The idea of a house is sounding better and better to Billy. He falls asleep thinking about a garden and defenses, playing house in a way he never let himself dream of when his father was alive.

Billy dreams of better days.


	26. Max & Billy, ouija board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max & Billy, ouija board, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The direction this prompt took should surprise no one. It's only slightly longer than planned.

Jane looks excited, maybe a little nervous when Mike pulls out the board and sets it in front of them on the coffee table. It's nearly midnight, close enough to the witching hour that Dustin is adamant the ghosts will still be able to talk to them.

Max doesn't think the ghosts will care, if they're even real. She leans against Lucas even though he leans forward to light the candles.

"So who should be in control?" Mike asks without looking up from the board. He's having fun spinning it around one finger until he loses control and it flies off the table.

"Hey!" Will cries out as the piece of wood clips his arm. He reaches to his left to pick it up and tosses it back on the board, before giving Mike a dead arm.

Max sniggers at the predictable reaction and rolls her eyes when Jane looks over to meet her gaze.

"Fine," Dustin sighs. He takes off his cap and the room goes silent. "What?"

"Your cap." Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"I don't wear it all the time, dude." Dustin says archly as he and Mike switch places in front of the coffee table. "It's respectful, we're talking to dead people. They're probably older than us."

"Can we just start?" Will breaks in before Dustin can get going on a lesson about respect or manners or something else Max will just tune out. "The candles won't last forever."

"Okay okay," Dustin agrees. He closes his eyes and rests his fingertips gently on the planchette.

"Spirits, hear me now and send us a sign! If you are listening, let us know through this ouija-"

"It's ouija." Mike corrects his pronunciation, looking affronted when everyone hisses at him to be quiet. "What? It is, we went over this!"

"If you can utilize this ouija," Dustin stresses the syllables and cracks open one eye to glare at Mike. "please send us a sign."

Everyone holds their breath and the tension in the room raises the hair on the back of Max's neck. The room is warm from everyone sitting so close together and it only grows warmer.

"I thought spirits were supposed to be cold?" Will whispers under his breath hurriedly as Dustin's arms slide forward.

The planchette scrapes across the board with everyone watching.

It wavers between the H-I in the alphabet.

"Cute," Max can't stop herself from being snide. Lucas and Jane both elbow her and she thumps back against the couch's back.

Another scraping sound, Dustin's arms moving back and forth slowly.

M-A-D-M-A-X

"That's not funny, Dustin." Max bites out.

"I'm not doing it!" Her friend insists as she levels her best glare at him. He takes his hands off the board entirely and it continues moving. Max doesn't gasp like Jane does but she focuses on not blinking. This is a cruel joke, just when she thought Mike had finally gotten past his jealousy of Max and El's friendship.

All of them lean forward to watch the letters.

Max feels dizzy and lightheaded as the ghost spells out S-H-I-T-B-I-R-D.

"You fucking asshole." she breathes. She shouldn't be surprised, not really. Hawkins has already shown its penchant for the unexplainable, the weird. This is just one more bullet point in the list. Everyone else in the room had an adventure she wasn't a part of with a demogorgon and the Lab. Max supposes this means she gets her own with her dead step-brother instead. At least no one is in any danger of dying tonight.

Lucas takes her hand in his own, comfort written in every line of his body if she chooses to accept it. She can't let herself, not right now. Max leans forward on the couch.

"Are you-" She cuts herself off, because she doesn't know how to end that sentence. _Are you happy?_ Max isn't not sure Billy knew happiness. _Are you safe?_ That's just a dumb thing to ask, since he'll have been dead and gone for four months next week. It feels like yesterday to her, sometimes.

The planchette wiggles at yes and Max gives a sigh.

I-M-S-O-R-R-Y

"I know you are," Max speaks to the air. Her hand reaches up to curl around his necklace that she took for her own on that night. "It's okay."

S-A-F-E

"Yeah," Max says. "You and Hopper did your parts, the monster is gone."

The planchette glances off NO quickly and repeats the word over and over with angry jerking movements.

"I'm safe." Max answers, once she understands what he's really asking. "Thank you for everything." She tells herself she isn't getting choked up, that she isn't lying to a ghost. It's only been words so far, Max is fine. Words don't hurt, not really.

"How are you talking to us anyhow?"

S-L-E-E-P

"You need to go?" Max feels her gut shrivel up. They haven't been talking very long. It feels like no time at all and Max wants more time. She wants to tell Billy about all the things he's hasn't seen and how she's sorry too. How much she misses him.

NO. S-L-E-E-P

"I think he's saying he's asleep, in order to talk to us like this." Mike says, fingers tapping over his knee.

YES.

"Do ghosts need sleep? Are you in heaven?" Max manages to ask before she's blinking back tears. Lucas rubs a soothing hand over her shoulder blades and Jane leans her had agains Max's arm on the other side.

NO.

"Hell?" Max raises her middle finger in Dustin's direction when he blurts it out. Will gives him a dead arm too and winks at her.

NO. C-O-L-D

Now Jane is leaning forward, eyes narrowed at the board.

"You're cold." Max repeats. "Of course you are, you're a ghost."

B-O-D-Y-D-O-U-B-L-E

"What?" The group asks as one. Well, Dustin and Max fairly shriek it in stereo.

C-A-R-C-R-A-S-H

The planchette is taking slower to drag from letter to letter like Billy knows they need more time to understand what he's trying to communicate.

"So you were in a car crash, yeah we all saw it happen." Mike says with impatience. Jane gets up to dig in her bag without a word of explanation.

0-6-2-9-0-6-2-9-0-6-2-9

The numbers are repeated as they all try to figure out what is being said.

"It's a date." Lucas says suddenly, eyes wide. "He crashed his car on June 29-"

"and then the Mind Flayer possessed him." Will finishes, looking pale.

YES. C-O-L-D

"I know you were. We found the ice." Max mutters, like she can do anything about the past. She wipes at her eyes again.

"So you were possessed on June 29th. You died on July 4th." Dustin summarizes loudly like it helps anything.

NO. D-E-A-D

"You're not dead?" Max puts a hand over her mouth when she realizes it’s hanging open but at least everyone else in the room is in the same state.

They all jump at the click of the radio turning on and the loud snippets of music as Jane tunes in to find a channel of static. The blindfold is already tied tightly around her head.

"You don't have powers!" Mike says angrily before Max can think to ask what she’s doing. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep trying."

Jane waves a hand at him as Max crawls on her hands and knees to get closer. It feels like too much effort to stand up and walk over the few steps. She takes Jane's hand in her own.

The radio static is sharp, crackling and it fills Max's ears.

"So I’m not dead," Billy's voice comes through from behind through the white noise. "Some freaky twin or maybe that monster? It showed up when I was at a payphone, trying to call for help."

Max's heart twists in her chest as Billy spills his side of the story in more detail than the sauna.

"So you’ve been in the Upside Down this whole time?" Max asks, before she realizes Billy probably can't hear her if Jane has him coming through the radio. She doesn’t bother asking for an explanation how he could manipulate the ouija board.

"It's cold here, really damn cold. Some sort of ash keeps falling from the sky. At least I still have my car." Billy is trying to sound upbeat, Max can tell even if no one else can.

“No mention of demogorgons." Will murmurs and they all breathe a sigh of relief. Max isn’t so sure Billy would say if he was being hunted, he always liked to think he could handle any problem by himself. She doesn’t mention that and scoots closer to the radio speaker.

"I think I'm gonna wake up soon. Don't know how much longer I can talk like this. Keep your head up, Max. Stay smart."

His voice cuts out and it's just static filling the basement again as Jane gasps and rips the bandana off her head. Max and Mike prop a fatigued Jane between them, Mike ready with a wet washcloth for her bloody nose.

She turns back to the rest of the group, determined as his words echo in her ears. Billy didn't say he expected her help or a rescue, seemed resigned to making some sort of living in the Upside Down if possible.

Max will get him out of there even if she has to go herself. Even if none of the Party cares about Billy like she does. Max doesn’t think it will come to that.


	27. Billy & Max, frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy & Max, frost, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting spooky tonight and waving at canon timelines as they pass me by.

"Sure Sue," Billy mimics as he pulled out of the driveway. "We'd love to go drive around this town of nothing and find the pizza parlor."

"You're welcome," Max says dryly from the passenger seat.

Billy turns mean eyes on her as he rolls to a perfect three-second stop at the red octagonal sign on the end of Cherry Lane. His Camaro already sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the Ford pickups, sedans from the last decade and farm vehicles; there's no reason to give a cop any further excuse.

"Welcome for what?" Billy barks at her, relishing in her flinch.

"You didn't want to stay in that house any more than I did!" Max rallies. She doesn't sniffle at him and he's grateful. She needs to learn to toughen up but also to learn who's in charge. It's not going to be her.

Billy can't argue against Max's statement. If he had to spend another minute in the house, Billy would have started to claw at his own arms or turned up the music in his room to deafening levels and invited a discussion just to get his dad's worsening mood over with. He doesn't tell Max any of that. Billy jabs at the tape player instead, letting the beat of the snare drum echo in his ears like his own heartbeat.

He swings the car sharply around a corner, heading down a rural road that looks like all the others that lead in and out of Hawkins.

"Hey, where are you going?" Max twists in her seat like watching the town lights disappear out the back window will do anything except make them smaller.

"We both know the pizza isn't ready yet, not when she just called in the order and the way small towns work." Billy shrugs, drumming on the steering wheel.

"The way small towns work?" Max repeats with a laugh. "What would you know about them? What do you know about anything?"

"I know plenty," Billy grits his teeth, reminds himself it's wrong to wallop the brat over the head. He's not his father. He doesn't want to be.

Max doesn't know just how lucky she is.

"I read," Billy finishes with a scoff and Max laughs. The car's headlights only illuminate trees, trees, and more trees as night falls around them. Everything is dark. Billy thought the sun set later in the evening but maybe the Midwest is strange. He wouldn't know, he's only been in town less than a week.

Billy's watch says they've been driving for ten minutes but it feels like a lot longer.

"I think it's snowing!" Max presses her face to the window, fogging the glass.

"What?" Billy taps on the brakes, squints through the fog that came out of nowhere.

There's something falling from the sky, that's for certain. Fat flakes drift down slowly in the beams from his headlights. It would be almost pretty if Billy wasn't so suddenly aware of the cold creeping in.

He cuts his eyes to Max in the passenger seat and watches her breathe out, fogging in front of her face in a little cloud. In a closed car. Billy half expects to see frost creeping over the window the next time he blinks.

Max's hand slaps at the heater, pressing it repeatedly like that's gonna make it work faster. Billy pulls his jean jacket closer around himself, foot shifting to the gas as he prepares to pull a u-turn. He realizes the music stopped playing and can't say when it happened.

He's got a bad feeling and he doesn't know why, but his gut instinct hasn't let him down yet. Right now, everything is screaming to get out.

There's something in among the trees. Billy sees it in his peripheral vision as the car swings around to face the way they came. He doesn't want to be driving all night looking for another rural road that leads to Hawkins so retracing their path is the easiest way.

"What is that?" Billy asks before he thinks better of it. He stomps on the gas and the Camaro jumps forward with a growl before spluttering and stalling out. "Oh no, c'mon. Don't die on me, you piece of shit."

"What's what?" Max looks around with a suspicious squint. "And maybe if you were nicer to your car, it wouldn't act up."

"The car is inanimate, shitbird. It doesn't have feelings to get offended." Billy snaps at her, easing his foot down on the gas pedal.

Whatever's in the woods, some strange conjuration of his mind, is gone when Billy cranes his head to look a second time.

The Camaro rolls forward smoothly. He exhales, not that he was worried.

Max screams in the next minute out of nowhere. He jerks the steering wheel in surprise, veering across the yellow painted lines of the road.

"What now!" Billy shouts. "I'm trying to get us out of here!"

"In the woods," Max says. She's gone white, like she's had a horrific shock. "It wasn't human."

"Your mind is playing tricks," Billy dismisses. "It's just the tree branches and the wind. Nothing to worry about."

The headlights flicker as they continue down the road. Max doesn't seem so enthused by the snow now, arms crossed over her chest. Billy hopes no cops see him driving around these backwoods without headlights if they decide to die on him.

"Look, we'll be back to town soon," Billy reassures her. He hates her most days but she's still a kid who got uprooted from whatever little friends she had in California. It's got to be difficult. "Get some pizza like we were told and go back home."

He turns his eyes back to the road and swears loudly at whatever is standing in the middle of the road. Billy's eyes register grey skin and a height of at least seven feet. Max shrieks again at the sight, louder than before.

He swerves around it, pressing the gas pedal to the floor to get them both out of the woods.

Max stays facing forward, breathing heavy as she sits back in her seat. Billy could count the freckles on her face with ease because she's so pale, if there weren't so many of them.

The snow falls around them and tapers off as Billy spies the lights of Hawkins in the distance.

"Almost there, kid." Billy mutters. His music turns back on, blaring with no warning. It's not the strangest thing that's happened tonight but Billy still turns it off decisively. He's not in the mood for once.

He pulls into the parking lot of the pizza parlor and keeps the engine running, heat pointed towards Max in the passenger seat.

"Wait," Max says suddenly when Billy's got the door open and one foot on the ground.

"You can see me through the window," Billy tells her, gesturing impatiently. "I'll be in and out, you can watch me the whole time. Nothing is going to happen, we're back in town."

"Are we?" Max asks, voice small. "What if this is like, a dream? Another world? Some sort of Hawkins where everything is backward?"

"I think you need to quit reading science fiction and horror books, is what." Billy says wryly and slams the door behind him.

He pays for the pizzas with the cash Susan gave him. A little more digging in his pockets and he's got enough for a can of Coke from the little cooler by the counter. The guy making the pizzas tells Billy it hasn't snowed all night but first frost was last week. Billy decides not to tell Max.

Billy balances his bounty all in one hand as he leaves the shop. The pizza smells like pizza, tomato sauce and melted cheese and dough. He puts Max's thoughts of not-Hawkins out of his mind as he hands her the pie.

He pops open the soda and swigs half before handing it over.

"Ew!" Max wipes at the mouth of the can with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Finish it before we get back to the house." Billy instructs. "You know your mom doesn't like you to have caffeine at dinner but you look like you need it."

If Max doesn't perk up before they get to the front door, Billy thinks he might have to smack her. Lightly, just to get some color on her cheeks. He doesn't know what he looks like, but he doesn't care what his dad might say about it.

The car carries them back to Cherry Lane and they sit in the driveway, engine idling before Billy pulls the key out.

"Let me guess, don't say a word?" Max's voice is quiet. Her knuckles are white where she holds the pizza boxes in her lap.

"Don't say a word. This town is weird." Billy confirms.

Max nods and they head inside, ready to play happy blended family once again. They don't bring up what they saw in the woods.


	28. Billie/Steph, hatesex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie/Steph, hatesex, rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not wholly certain this fulfills the prompt "hatesex" but oh well. It's where the words took me.

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk." Billie grins and Steph notices there's no trace of her bright red lipstick on her white teeth.

"I was here first!" Steph says, and it's true. The party is still raging on downstairs, bass almost literally shaking the walls. She'd come into the bedroom for a breather, a minute where she could avoid the glares from Carol and Billie, or the pity from everyone else in their graduating class that her crown had fallen.

Steph didn't care about high school popularity any longer.

"You were," Billie nods, face serious and somehow mocking. It's in the curve of her lips, Steph decides before her eyes flit away. She doesn't stare at Billie's lips, she doesn't.

"That means you should leave, go find your own bedroom to do..." Steph trails off as Billie steps closer, runs a manicured finger down her arm.

"I can do plenty, Stephanie." Billie breathes out, air gusting over the shell of her ear and making her shiver. "That why you're up here? Waiting for me to show you a good time?"

Steph scoffs and it sounds weak to her own ears. Her face is burning from embarrassment. Billie's cleavage is very much on display in that low-cut top and she's finding it hard not to stare.

"It's okay," Billie coos, wrapping an arm around Steph's waist. "I can be real nice."

Steph doesn't have a chance to protest, not when Billie's lips are on hers. Her tongue is pushing at her lips and Steph lets Billie take control, licking into her mouth.

She comes to her senses a long minute or three later and pushes the other girl back. She's taller than Steph tonight, wearing her usual shitkicker boots whereas Steph opted for a pair of flats.

"What are you doing?" Steph asks. She hates how breathless she sounds.

Billie licks her lips, tongue darting out like there's still a trace of Steph left.

"Thought that was obvious. You need a more hands-on lesson?" Billie pushes Steph this time, toppling her onto the bed. Her legs dangle off and she stares wide-eyed at Billie standing between them.

She climbs up and hovers over Steph's prone body. Billie is all feline grace and blond curls, that fall in Steph's face when she bends her head to kiss her again.

Not a kiss on the lips, like Steph expects. Billie starts sucking a bruise behind her ear and doesn't react when Steph's hand sink into her curls to hold her closer.

"Oh!" Steph says in surprise. She moans, embarrassingly loud, when Billie's thigh slips between her own and presses just so against Steph's clit.

"You prissy girls are all the same," Billie says with satisfaction, pulling back from Steph's neck. She rocks against Steph, riding her thigh with little grinding motions which sends her own bumping against Steph. It's a feedback loop and Steph thinks it's amazing.

She finds her tongue even as Billie's hands sneak up her shirt. "You do this to all the girls? Let me guess, I'm just a notch on your bedpost."

Billie laughs, husky and low. She tugs at Steph's earring with her teeth not so gently.

"Yeah baby, I'm just working my way down the list. You're not number one, don't get your panties in a twist." She punctuates her words with a twist of Steph's nipple through her bra, making her body jolt.

Billie pushes Steph's shirt up and leaving another bruise on the swell of Steph's breasts. It's high enough she'll have to kiss low-cut shirts goodbye until she buys more concealer.

"You sure about that?" Steph shoots back. The bed is squeaking underneath them as they dry hump, Steph bringing her free leg to brace on the mattress for leverage. It's finally enough and she comes in her trousers, wetness soaking through her underwear and hopefully no further.

Billie gives a low groan, muffled against Steph's skin, as she comes.

"Bitch," Steph says but it's halfway affectionate. She lays on the bed, catching her breath as Billie levers back up to her feet and adjusts her top. She's also not interested in walking at the moment.

"See you around, Steph." Billie gives her a cocky wink and stomps out of the room.


	29. Billy/Max/Steve, threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max/Steve, threesome, rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short today, folks. This has been so much fun to do, your feedback has been incredible. Only two more days left after this!

There's nowhere to be today, no doctor's appointments or friends to barge in and use their living room as a campaign setting. It feels like they have all the time in the world.

Max is content, cuddled up to Steve with one of her legs between his own. She raises her head and they trade lazy kisses, half awake in the morning light. Billy's side of the bed is mussed but still warm. Max manages half a wave when he comes out of the bathroom before Steve captures her hand in his to wrap around his morning wood.

"Oh, is it that type of morning?" Max murmurs and Steve shrugs with fake innocence. The bed dips when Billy climbs back in, one hand moving to turn Steve's face to his for a deep kiss.

Max strokes Steve slowly until he's squirming under her, legs spread so Billy can pet over his hole with a slick finger. He moans and Max smiles against his skin as she sucks a mark over one of Steve's many moles.

"What do you want today?" Billy pulls away from kissing Steve. Max doesn't need to look at Steve's gasp to know there's two thick fingers buried in him. He never can keep quiet when he's being prepped. She stops her movements, just holding his warm cock in her fist tight enough to stave off Steve's orgasm when Billy prods at his prostate with a wicked grin.

Steve doesn't answer, hands already fisted in the bedsheets. Max holds him a little tighter and watches his face, knows when to back off before it's too much. Steve's face is already flushed like they've been at this for hours. He's so easy to rile up, Max enjoys it every time.

"You want us to be nice?" Max nips at him and his stomach jumps under her teeth and tongue, not hard enough to bruise. There will be time enough for those later, from Billy. "I don't think you do."

"Steve here wouldn't know what to do," Billy corrects her with a laugh. One mean hand slaps at Steve's inner thigh and his cock jumps in Max's grip. They both laugh and Steve's blush grows darker.

Max can't wait to see how far she and Billy can make that color spread on their lover.


	30. Steve/Max(/Billy), nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Max(/Billy), nicknames, rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'd think "nicknames" would conjure something cute except I'm the one at the helm. Posting this before my internet craps out again, apologies for the grammar.

Steve has worn a lot of names. Some of them fit like an ill-fitting sweater, boyfriend when the girl he gave his heart to already was looking at someone else or pretty boy by the popular jock with a mean smirk on his lips and a kiss on his fist to keep up appearances. Steve's full name, which he hears rarely is a too small polo and harshly whispered by his mother when he was too young to understand the currents in the tomb he used to call home.

He doesn't mind labels, they give Steve a guideline for how to act. Robin drawls friend sarcastically and throws her arm around broad shoulders that have held so much over the years, bonded through Russian elevators and matching customer service smiles that don't reach their eyes. He supposes most of Hawkins sees him as babysitter though all his little shits have grown and flown the coop.

Most of them, anyhow. Max is still around, fire bright with a steel spine.

She usually calls him Steve, the vowels wrapped around her tongue and held in her mouth until she sing-songs them. It reminds him of someone else but he keeps that thought private. Max calls him lover like it's a joke, something sly in the way she says it.

He never refutes it.

Steve uses pet names and nicknames with no thought of being self conscious. He likes juggling them to find what fits best: baby, sweetheart, light of my life. The last one always makes Max laugh, probably because he can never get the words out without laughing himself.

They've tried to use last names, even though they won't take each other's name. That's not in the cards for either of them, both of them from homes where marriage was a contract and a trap. Usually there's a bit of bite in his tone since he trots it out when she pisses him off, half feral and too angry. Every stereotype of redheads coming true when he calls her Mayfield and she blows up. In response, she lets him know exactly what she think of the Harrington name and money at full volume. They make up not long after, too used to one another not to be able to take the heat. It's fantastic every time.

He's called her Hargrove exactly once, when her blue eyes and sharp tongue cut into him a little too well. Max had recoiled, still too soon even though they lost him years ago. Well, she'd never liked the comparison even though sometimes it was all Steve could see. What he still sees, as she ages and Max's eyes look at him, the way her slimmer fingers clutch his hips as she pounds into him or blows a perfect smoke ring on their back porch.

Most men probably would have had to sleep on the couch that night, calling their girl by someone else's name. Steve hadn't, because they both felt the same way. He and Max had drawn so close in the bed it's like they were doing their best to become one person. Neither mention what once was or how empty the bed feels with two.

Usually, Steve drops a nickname like he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Max isn't one to reciprocate, wrinkling her nose when baby or dear slips out. Steve laughs at her frustrated sardonic grin, but holds each name close to his heart every time it happens.

Steve doesn't need a nickname to know he's hers, both a little too broken to find someone else. They've got each other, in the end, and that's all they need. Their jagged edges fit.


	31. Billy/Max/El, trick or treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Max/El, trick or treat, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to those who celebrate! This is the end of kinktober and the daily writings that I post with little editing for you all to devour. Today's prompt is "trick or treat" and I hope you enjoy this bit of sweet. Leave a comment and let me know which day was your favorite.

"Trick or treat!" Two voices say in stereo, waking Max from her slumber.

She cracks open an eye and bursts into laughter. Billy is dressed as an angel, complete with a silver tinsel halo atop blond curls. On her other side, Jane sits crosslegged with devil horns headband and a small red cape around thin shoulders.

"What is this?" She tries to sit up and Billy pushes her down again with a hand on her shoulder. Jane pulls the covers off, ignoring her shiver in the cool morning air. Max has a feeling she won't be cold for long.

"Trick," Jane points to herself with a smile. "or treat. You choose." Billy gives her a smirk, already leaning forward to steal a kiss.

Max lets him, smiling into it.

She opens her mouth and shuts it again as Jane crawls up her side and pulls her sleep shirt down before Max can protest. She's got nothing to say, not when Jane's mouth is sucking, licking over her while Billy's hand sneaks under covers to touch her sweetly.

"So what's your choice, Max?" Billy asks her, wicked fingers playing over her folds while his other hand pulls off the white sheet he's draped himself in.

"Both," Max says and pulls Jane into a kiss as Billy's head dips down. "I choose both."

"Knew she would," Jane says primly, plucking the tinsel from Billy's hair before it slides off. She removes her headband and tosses them both off to the side.

Billy pinches Jane for her words and then his cruel fingers go to work on Max, expertly heating her up. Jane flinches against Max's body at the pain and lets Max's hands soothe over the sting.

"C'mere baby," Max says as she spreads her legs for Billy. She tugs at Jane's red lace panties. "You look so good in those, but you'll have a better time if you take them off."

"This is for you," Jane says even though her eyes are wide at the idea.

"It will be for me, you're always such a treat." Max sticks her tongue out, just in case Jane didn't get what she meant. She gasps as Billy's tongue licks over her.

"Oh yes," she urges him on. "More of that."

Jane kneels over Max's head, panties gone somewhere. Max gets ahold of her hips and pulls her down. Jane gives a sound reminiscent of Max's own when her tongue licks up.

Max's cries are muffled as Billy pushes in with no warning, stretching her open. She can't see but she knows he's watching her split around him, blue eyes trained on where their bodies meet. He always does that, no matter if it's Max or Jane at his mercy.

Her body shakes when Jane reaches back to touch her clit, dipping down to gather some of Max's own slick to ease her touch. Max sucks and licks at Jane, listening to her little cries to know when to use her tongue or suck a little harder at the little bundle of nerves that peeks out.

Billy murmurs something but Max is too far gone in her orgasm as it rolls through her. Her mouth is sealed around Jane, tongue slow and unsteady as wetness smears down her chin.

"Think we can get another out of her? Wouldn't be much of a treat if we just stopped at one." Billy asks, hands smoothing over Max's thighs as he pulls them around his hips. She locks her ankles behind his back. He's still hard in her, little thrusts doing nothing to quell the aftershocks.

"I think we can do better than just one more." Jane answers as she grinds her face against Max's tongue. "Ah, almost there." She coos at Max, rocking against her tongue.

"I like the way you think," Billy grins.

Max's fingers press bruises into Jane's skin as she comes on her face, drinks her up like she's nectar. It's not hard to stay still and let Jane ride it out.

Billy pulls out and slams in, lighting Max's nerves up all over again as Jane falls to the side of both of them.

"Happy Halloween," Jane says, one slim finger dragging through her own wet on Max's chin and sucking it off in her own small mouth. Max can only watch. She has no energy to do much else beyond give little helpless gasps as Billy fucks into her, second orgasm building rapidly.

It hits her with the force of a train and Max shrieks. Billy comes too, warm and throbbing. He hovers over her, one arm holding him up.

"You want more?" His eyes are kind, even if his fingers aren't. He's already got two in her, stroking over fluttering walls and nearly too much for Max to take.

Billy will stop if she asks. Max has no plans to do that, wants to come until she can't. So she doesn't say the words that would end this fun. She beckons Jane over to have some fun with her too. Everyone can have a treat today.


End file.
